His Queen (DISCONTINUED)
by YumeWaKanau
Summary: She was his queen as he was her king. The journey two siblings before the found one another until they ruled where they belonged: with each other. This is A love story between two sibling who decided to rule a fantasy world after defeating God. Who other than Sora and Shiro? Other pairings eventually. [THIS FIC WAS DISCONTINUED, A REWRITE MIGHT HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE. I'M SORRY]
1. A crappy game

**Hi! I watched episode 8 and ended up reading all of the manga of NGNL that I had ordered, which was up to volume 4. In the anime they are currently airing up to volume 2, yet next episode will be part of volume three, since volume two was completed last episode. By the way, small spoiler, the anime will only air up until the end of volume 3, so I am officially reading season 2 (if they decide to keep airing a second season). I'm not sure if you noticed or if you've read the manga, but there is much more incest in it than in the anime, which is reasonable. So, since I find Sora and Shiro to be one of the only incest pairings that I aprove of and love, I made this! The idea behind this was to make a round up of the lives of the siblings through their own eyes. Since I know what happens in the next few episodes, I will spoil all of it for you guys after I get to the part where they are already in Disboard,**  
**which will be three or four chapters from now. I hope you like it,**  
**feel free to comment on any mistakes or to give me any reviews! Love you guys, if you're reading NGNL you're already my favourite peeps!**  
**Also, one last thing, I named Shiro's mother Ayano so that it was easier to write.**

**-Marry**

* * *

They were just children. Some could argue that they were complicated, arduous to take care of, even insufferable children. But, despite their "inabilities", they were still just normal children who needed love. But, as always (or since always), this world had and would always treat them unreasonably. That was, of course, until they found each other.

Or at least, until they promised to stay together through it all. A promise that mattered more than their own lives could never be broken that easily. Or could it? Not with Sora and Shiro.

* * *

They were already playing the 2467th game. It had taken them 15 days, not counting the three days of sleep in between. He was sure his beard was starting to turn grey. Her hair was now able to reach the other side of the dimly lit office. They had already discussed that they would not go down the proverbial road again. Yet, in the boredom of their lives, it was difficult not to challenge each other. The smooth sea never did make skillful sailors.

"Twenty-One…" Sora said, bored out of his mind. Shiro simply yawned as she crawled over to the chess game. Even when they had made some changes to the routine, they were still just as bored.

They were tied again. The siblings had decided that making the game routine random was more boring than doing it their way. So, the main game being blackjack for today, whoever got twenty-one in the first two rounds got to pick between chess and go. If the winner of blackjack lost at go/chess, the other player got to choose between chess/go (depending on the game chosen previously), checkers and battleship that had arrived the day before. However, if the blackjack winner won the game chosen by themselves, he would pass the turn to choose to the opponent. It was unusual that one of the siblings won two times in a row. In fact, according to the red eyed girl, there was only a 0.19% chance of it happening. It had not happened up until now, during the 2466 games.

Shiro won chess; Sora won battleship; Shiro won checkers, although she had been very close to losing; Sora won go and the game restarted. After another few hours of gaming and the two were ready to pass out.

"Nii… said… we would only play… 3000 games… this time…" She casts him a tired look as he pouts.

"Shiro, just for a little while more… We could beat the number of times we played against each other…again…" He proposed, his eyes closing as he drifted off. He didn't want to fall asleep, but he had only slept for one of the three days that his sister had dozed off in, so he was ready to drift of the dream land, where he hoped would be cute girls with kemonomimi features.

"I highly… doubt… we… could… reach 10000… without… another nap." She fell on to the pillow he slipped under her disheveled head. As he always did, he stroked her messy, yet silky, hair and kissed her soft forehead. She opened her eyes a bit and looked at his loving expression.

He looked at her expression of sleepiness and innocence and noticed another type of emotion. At first his brain didn't regard it, but it had become more apparent in the last weeks. He searched his brain for recognition. He found it in the most unusual of places. It had some, dare he say many, similarities to the looks of the many girls that had fallen head-over-heels for him in those ridiculously easy dating simulators. But what was his sister doing, looking at him like that, with her eyes much more expression full than ever before?

Then, his brain visibly clicked. All of it, the missing pieces of the complex puzzle and the enigmas that his brain hadn't been able to decipher, all clicked. He was sure he hadn't figured it out. He was certain he couldn't have figured her out. Surely, it couldn't be. It couldn't be more than sweet brotherly love. Or could it? He knew the answer would most likely be either terrifying or devastating. Probably a bit of both. And maybe, only maybe, so much more than that.

He didn't know how, somehow, she had started showing him the loving look that he always gave her. He didn't fully understand why exactly he hadn't stopped giving her that same look, ever since he had realized that the type of looks he reserved for her were not the looks normal brothers gave their little sisters. He didn't know the reason for his body to be slowly inching towards her small form. He definitely didn't know what had possessed him to get so close to Shiro that he could feel her slightly quickened breath. He couldn't identify the sudden urge to press her fragile lips into his. He had absolutely no idea why he didn't resist his urges and kissed her softly.

Nonetheless, unlike many other things he tried to figure out and couldn't, he did know why.

Because he had faith in her, and her alone, because she was the only person who made his heart beat out of pace, because she was as intelligent as you could get, because her brain was so complex he had no hope of figuring it out, because it would always be the two of them, because she was the only one he would ever, and could ever love, no matter how many others tried, or didn't try. Because he, Sora, was in love with his little sister. And he didn't really care.

Because, apparently, she loved him too.

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no and no!" he heard her scream "This is wrong, you should feel ashamed. I know I made some mistakes, but you simply can't do that. I feel ashamed!" She exclaimed. He covered his small ears.

"I just did. What you did was wrong. This relationship is ruined. All because of you." His father complained. Eight-year-old Sora was crying for the first time in a while. As his parents yelled at each other words full of hatred, little Sora sat in the expensive couch, tears slowly prickling down his delicate face. His maroon hair pressed against the pillow.

As he looked at the screen and mournfully examined his near-fatal health loss, he acknowledged his inevitable impending doom. As he did just that, he noticed a full health restorer at the other side of the boss room. He rushed to it before the grossly immense boss delivered the fatal blow. He caught it just in time and the tears were replaced with a sly grin.

He had never been this vulnerable before. He had never lost a game, and since games were his life, it had been like crying for his life. Don't be fooled though, let the record show he didn't actually end up losing the final battle. As the credits rolled, he appreciated the music coming from the device. It was a nice alternative to his parents' shouting.

The red eyed child was not that naïve. He knew emotions. He knew what people's next moves were going to be. And from experience from dating games, he knew when a relationship was going to end. Even though he and the main protagonist from the game always ended getting together, he knew his progenitors' relationship was condemned. His mother had cheated on his father; his father hit her; she threatened to leave; he packed her bags. Sora was not terribly concerned. Though he appeared to be concerned, he was not. He could read feelings, but he hardly ever cared for them and the people harboring them. He just found them interesting to study.

Despite his troubles, there were still good things. He was bright. He attended school. He was sociable. He had hobbies. He was cute.

So why wasn't he happy?

Because he didn't need any of the things he had. That is, with the exception of games. He hardly cared about enhancing his intelligence. School was boring and didn't allow students to play videogames. He didn't like people. The only hobby he wasn't forced to do was gaming, the other hobbies he dreaded. Most of the time, he didn't care how he looked.

The world was just a crappy game, it seemed…

* * *

Shiro sat at the small white room, a chess board set up between her and an older boy. He seemed confident. She didn't seem to care. This was the most entertainment she had had in a few weeks, she was expecting no more challengers. The white was ever so dull, so it was nice to have a change of pace. She was happier. She was not happy though. It felt like since the first time she spoke, which she didn't even remember what she had said, she had never spoken again. It only brought her problems.

She had spoken one more time. It had been more of a shout. When she had to take shower in the cold water. It was a little bit dirty so she just strayed from it. The 'men in white' didn't seem to mind. Her white hair had grown to her shoulders so they cut it way too short. She felt then like she didn't have an opinion, emotions or a mind of her own.

She had been accumulating knowledge. She had already read more than a hundred books during her two months here. It was her only relief from the white. Her own face seemed completely white. Even her read eyes seemed much greyer, she noticed one day on a puddle. She learned five more languages after that. The books were full of colors and designs and pictures. They stood out from the small library that was, as usual, white and dull. Her life and routine didn't change, it was always the same. But books weren't. Every page had more, and it never ended, the bliss of it never disappeared.

Only games were a relief besides books. The first time she played chess was with a so called professional and he was not very good at it. She was one at the time, nearly two, and since the Intelligence Tests hadn't produced any conclusive results, a game was set up. She hadn't really cared. The game was incredibly easy and she won against him all the times they played. The big people clad in white uniforms had already prepared several other games but they had been too simple. They then tried chess and everyone was dumbfounded how she could have learned such a 'complex' game without even knowing how to play. She had plenty adversaries for several other games like shogi or go.

They quickly started realizing she was too good at it and most of them stopped trying.

This time was the same. The boy, who had arrived a few weeks previously and was a 'mad genius', as he had said, had been able to beat everyone too. Yet he bragged about it too much, so she doubted it was true.

She won after 8 moves. Chess was just like tic-tac-toe and he had made all of the most efficient moves, so she, knowing the exact moves he was going to make next, because he was that predictable, easily won.

No other competitor dared to challenge her at the facility again, and she learned to play alone.

She was always alone after that. Only a year later would she get a visit from her estranged mother and her new husband, bringing her 'home' to meet her new sibling. She had lost a bit of faith in the world and other people in all those years in a white facility after she was proven to be abnormal. She would only have the faith that had been lost back when… when she met him.

But until then, the world that had only filled her with either boring or sad memories and no happiness whatsoever, seemed like the crappy games she had forced to play.

* * *

A few weeks later Sora met Ayano. As usual, his father introduced his girlfriend on a week day, a strange habit Sora had noticed. She was pretty, but so obviously a mother. He assumed he had met her at one of those silly and unnecessary PTA meetings, solely dedicated to the discussing of each parent's boring lives, usually attended by bored housewives or single (and ready to mingle) dads, much like his own.

Sora had half-expected to go live with his mother after the divorce, but his father had insisted he stay with him. His mother, the free spirit she was, decided to go 'explore the world', an obvious code for sleeping with men from estranged countries who could bring her the 'excitement' that she needed in her unfulfilled life. Sora had half-expected her to do so and, even though he didn't like her, he half-respected her for it. Move on and out was the best decision after the fallout she and his father had had.

He liked Ayano as much as an antisocial game-obsessed boy with a communication disorder could, which was not much, but she didn't seem to mind. He wondered what her child, which he found out to be a daughter, was like. There was little chance the daughter had her blonde hair and green eyes since the girl, Shiro (which he found to be a beautiful name, somehow), was apparently not like her parents at all. She had been sent to a facility because she was apparently an abnormally intelligent girl. His dad's and Ayano's relationship was headed down the treacherous path that was marriage, he concluded after a few (but far too many, in his opinion) occasions she had spent with his father and himself, so he should get to meet her soon, since his father was planning in adding her to the 'happy family' they would probably never have.

He didn't really care. He had lost faith in people, in humanity. There was no hope, it seemed. He had seen humans do incredible things, yet he knew not all humans were the same. Most were lowlifes with few objectives and no perspective. He knew he himself was not more than them. He hoped to meet someone that was not like that someday. A human who really was special. The real deal.

That was why he didn't care about certain things anymore. He was empty. And he hoped there was someone out there that still had faith. Who could achieve things he could never even begin to hope to achieve. Who could make gods and kings fall and bow down. Because that person would deserve to rule, to win and to fight much more than they did. And Sora would be damned if he met them and didn't help them as much as he could to make them reach beyond the stars where they belonged. He just wished there was someone like that.

* * *

And in this awful world that seemed like a crappy game, he could only pray for a miracle. Somehow it seemed someone was listening to his pleas for the very first time. Because a month later he met Shiro, the only other person he would ever need. The only person who seemed not to belong in this world just as he did.

However misplaced in this world Sora and Shiro seemed, they still believed in miracles.

And when a miracle happened, this game became a little less crappy. Because they had found each other, something that would never change, and nothing would bring them apart again.

And it was only obvious, since they would devote their existence to each other, that they would fall in love. It was only right for a king to fall for his queen. Call it fate. But building a kingdom that could defeat gods and monarchs was near impossible without a falling in love.


	2. Just Children

**Hi guys! I have updated and voilá! Another beautiful chapter has arrived. I'm actually not fully satisfied about this chapter, so tell me what you think. There are a lot of time gaps, but I've read up on their lives and not much happened in the until Sora was fifteen and Shiro as seven, that was about the time when their parents (spoiler alert!) abandoned them. So half of the chapter is one day and the other half is 4 years summed up... Who's a talented writer? Certainly not me...**

**Anyway, I named Sora's dad Suzaku, 'cause Lelouch would be too obvious... Did any of you fangirl when you read that? If you did than my job here is complete. Fangirl all you want, but don't forget to review, follow and favourite, or don't... But if you don't I'll be very sad and you'll get no cake, I'll just give it all to my dog named L(I'm not kidding, that's his actual name), who can eat chocolate and doesn't get sick.**

**Also, this chapter is very light-hearted and hopefully funny, but next chapter will be sadder and fluffier. By the way, facepalm is a verb, I don't care what thesaurus says.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own No Game No Life, that belongs to Mad House and Yuu Kamiya. I also do not own Hitomi: My Stepsister or anything I ever reffer. I don't even own this laptop... So please don't sue!**

* * *

The day Sora first played a game with Shiro was a moderately happy day. He did not attend the wedding, thank god, and he played the best part of his life: a loving son. It was all lies, obviously, he did not harbor any love for those morons, but he really wanted that new console and his mom was pregnant, so she most likely didn't care about him that much now. He didn't mean for that to sound whiny or sad, he hardly cared, but she was the main source of his merchandise, so he needed to use the puppy eyes he had worked so hard to make melt hearts (and buy him pricy controllers). As Ayano and his father led him towards the table where a chess game was set up he jumped around with a cute smile, giggling and impressing even himself with the blatant lies his face was showing.

He had met Shiro whilst picking her up at the facility. If Sora were to be completely honest, something that didn't happen often, he would admit she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen, including all the busty girls in his video games. Her soft-looking feather-like white hair was making him want to stroke it all day long. Her pale yet delicate face was beautiful, her soft mouth that was so small yet so damn cute (and kissable), her big eyes that seemed to be so emotionless, just like his, yet so infinite and curious. Her small body was adorned by a big dress that reached her feet with sleeves that reached past her incredibly fragile hands. She was like a treasure, so precious he wanted to lock her in a room and keep her to himself. But that was him being totally truthful, something quite impossible, so he kept those thoughts locked deep inside the back of his mind and threw away the key.

She sat at the other end of the table, a bored expression embellishing her features. She was silent, as she had been since he had met her. Suddenly she spoke and it took him a couple of seconds to register the owner of that beautiful voice as well as the whole meaning of her phrase.

"You really are empty."

For the first time of his life, he felt a new array of emotions altogether. He felt his heart speed up out of pace. He felt blood run through his veins. He let out a breath he didn't think he had been holding, but it had been there all his life, waiting to come out. He quickly realized what this was. This was it. She was it. The thing he had been secretly holding out for and hoping for. And who knew she had been near all along. He had a thing for understanding people and, for the life of him, he could not figure her out. He was genuinely happy for the very first time in his life. He had no idea what to do and that was so refreshing.

He did the first thing that popped into his mind. He grabbed her hand, and calmly quizzed:

"Do you want to play a game?"

* * *

She sat at the dinner table, feet moving below the table cloth, waiting patiently for her 'parents' to arrive. She observed the boy as he jumped beside his father and stepmother, with the kind of fake glee that annoyed her to no end. She felt she had to intervene in his slightly pathetic show, or at least point it out, so she spoke the first words she had spoken in a long time.

She had seen many other lying faces, half of which she would hardly have remembered, were it not for her eidetic memory, so she was not sure why she was helping the boy out of all people.

Maybe it was because he was her 'brother'. Maybe because it would be unbearable to put up with his obvious façade every day for the rest of her life under her progenitor's roof. But it was more because he seemed odd, rather than anything else.

The way he so blatantly lied, as if he understood people so well, that he knew exactly how to act, or how to lie, around them. He had that bored look in his eyes, the one that contrasted so much with his grin, and it showed her everything about him. She could tell very few had been able to tell he was lying, which was peculiar, since she could never tell what people were thinking. It was as if she understood him. Maybe that was why she decided to mock him, because she understood his tedium, and was only speaking to get his attention. Shiro had never tried to get anyone's attention, so this was new to her. Even so, what better way to get someone's attention than to unashamedly criticize them?

"You really are empty."

She looked at his expression of utter surprise and nearly giggled. He was mortified. She had no idea why. She watched his eyes carefully. She saw surprise, then curiosity, then happiness, then something she couldn't quite figure out.

Then it was Shiro's turn to be surprised. He grabbed her hand, that expression that the young girl couldn't quite figure out still plastered onto his face, and smiled. His eyes seemed…colorful. She had never seen such a vibrant color before. It was if his bright red eyes were burning the vibrant fire she had never noticed was there, and she was mesmerized. In her nearly black-and-white life, she had never seen anything so beautiful. She felt her heart pound a bit faster, and pondered how she had never listened to her heartbeat, as if it hadn't existed up to this moment, and felt a bit more alive. His hand was still touching hers and she had never been touched caringly for as long as she could remember. She clung to the notion that her mother used to hold her like any caring mother would, she could see the sorrow of losing the 'beautiful child' Ayano had had in her mother's eyes, as if she had been a good child up to the moment she spoke, but no matter how depressing the thought was, she had never felt the touch of someone that cared and remembered it, so took a moment to absorb the feeling, right then deciding she liked that feeling. A lot. He then spoke something she did not expect him, or anyone, to say.

"Do you want to play a game?"

It was unforeseen of him to say, yet it was like he had read her mind. She had seen right through him, and she felt as if she had found a worthy opponent. Not so much an opponent. Company. She had always felt alone. Had she finally found company?

She nodded, both to the question she had asked herself and to the proposition.

* * *

They spent the whole day playing games. They began with chess. She won the first few times, but then he began making unexpected moves that she hadn't predicted and she was very surprised when he won. She had never lost. No one had ever been able to match up. And she was dumbfounded. And then she was…happy?

Next they played go. She hadn't played go in a long time yet she was still a couple point ahead of him, because they had started keeping score, 'like every hardcore gamer should' he had stated. They each won every other time by this point, yet she had those two points that were 'clearly won just because he hadn't gotten his "mojo" on' as he had put it, which had made her laugh. He was once again stunned by how gorgeous her laugh was, and she was again surprised at both her newfound happiness and at the strange look in his eyes.

Because he had decided how 'unfair' the two points she had over him were she decided to introduce her to Battleship. It took her a couple of tries to learn the logistics, since he had not bothered to explain it to her, so they were tied again. She had pointed that it had been ungentlemanly how he had not bothered to explain the rules of the game, but he had explained that 'all is fair in love (of the brotherly kind, of course) and battle (ship)' and had shrugged it off when she had also mentioned that that was not how the term went. He was absolutely impossible, yet she already cared about him in the few hours they had spent with each other more than she had ever cared about anyone. It was at this point where they both started more-than-liking each other, absolutely unaware of how many consequences there would be. They were young, and some people could say they were naïve, but those people had most likely never met them. Yet they were falling. And it was wonderful.

* * *

He decided to show her his game collection. Bad idea. He had not remembered to hide all the eroge games, a few of which were little-sister-themed. Fate seemed to intervene, as the albino girl picked up the case with the title: "Hitomi: My Stepsister", a big warning reading "18+". Her eyes widen slightly. He facepalms, knowing he won't get away with this. She reads the cover, then flips the case to show the summary of the game. She slowly reads some bits.

"Dad remarries…new step sister… overcome with desire… girl who calls me "Oniichan"… had to possess her…"

She then blushes madly as he proceeds to give a rushed and hardly sufficient explanation.

"Um… it's just the game, and I… it was only a onetime thing, I didn't even know you back when… not that that means anything, I totally do not have indecent thoughts… well, I do, but that's totally normal for a pre-teen…" He fumbles with words as she tilts her head and finally speaks.

"Oniichan" She says in the cutest manner he has ever hear anyone say. He suddenly blushes and pushes the 'stupid, unnecessary, dumb' thought out of his mind.

"Not funny, Imouto" He says, not realizing this was the first time he has called her ''sister". She blushes a bit, not really knowing why. She puts the game back in the shelf. She picks another one on the far end of the shelf, only to receive a "No, no! My sister would not like to see that, this needs to be a super healthy zone from now on. I'll go ahead and clean out the shelf." He hurriedly announced. She sat with her legs crossed in the bed as her brother began to clean out the "bad" games. After he finished, Shiro commented that half of the games he owned were "bad". He rubbed the back of his head and sent her a half-hearted grin.

"I'm already 11… don't judge…" He pouted, and she laughed again. Somehow he wondered how he was going to get used to her laughs and her smiles, because he already knew it was not normal to make your heart beat so fast at such a young age. She was setting him up for a heart attack.

* * *

As the sun set and they both played side by side in their respective consoles, heads slightly against each other, their parents arrived home. They looked at the children, who hadn't acknowledged their presence yet, and smiled at each other. The siblings' brotherly love would be heartwarming, if it weren't going to be much more than that in the future.

That night, after their parents were fast asleep, they made a promise. The house felt so empty, they were practically alone, and their parent had been out most of the day. It really felt like it was just the two of them. He wrapped an arm around her as she looked up at him with uncertain eyes.

He stuck up his pinkie.

"Hey, Shiro, want to make a promise?"

"Shiro… agrees."

"I promise to always be there for you. Your big bro will always be by your side. Just the two of us." The maroon haired boy assured, stroking his sister's soft hair.

"Shiro will… always… follow Nii. Just the two of us." The albino haired girl promised.

That night they fell asleep leaning on each other, and woke up with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Sixty-five days passed, each filled with each other's company, and a lot of gaming. Sora introduced Shiro to MMORPGs and they started an account for each other. They left their names blank, they didn't feel like making a penname at the time, and I can tell you know how the story goes, yet be patient, child.

It was the last day of summer, which only meant one thing: School. Sora was more concerned without spending a whole day away from Shiro, while Shiro had tried to see if she fitted inside of Sora's Pokémon backpack. They had gone to extreme measures, even trying to hack into the school's database. Fortunately, Sora managed to figure out his school's record's password (strangely enough, it was password) and changed filed his document to "not-attending" at six am. He dressed in his school outfit, took breakfast and spent a total of twenty minutes calming Shiro down. He then whispered in her ear that he would be back in twenty minutes, and she smiled. He walked around the block and waited until he saw his parent's car and strode confidently towards the house. I'll take a moment to emphasize that Ayano and Sora's father, Suzaku, were very busy parents. Each had an important career, Suzaku was a brain surgeon and Ayano was a restaurant owner. So they really couldn't be late for work. As such, Shiro was left alone, because they couldn't wait for the nanny to show up. The only problem was that Sora had already canceled the nanny, who had been hired for a whole year.

This way the year carried on. The step-siblings were surprised how their parents didn't notice the money lacking in their bank account or how the shelf dedicated for games was now full again. Their game addiction grew and so did their need to be around each other. Their parents had completely forgot about the nanny, the next couple of years were nanny-less. Next thing they knew Sora was 14 and Shiro was 6. One day, Ayano came home at four o'clock, completely livid.

"Why the hell has our neighbor's daughter never heard of you at school?"

* * *

After Shiro's mother had calmed down about the whole "missing school thing", which had led to an awful punishment: a week without games, she agreed that it was better that he as homeschooled. Sora actually went to class but learned nothing. Somehow along the way he got sick of the perky teacher that was only in her mid-twenties. The annoying teacher had, however, fallen for her pupil.

Shiro realized this before Sora did, which was surprising. She had overheard the teacher speak German, one of the languages she had been trying to teach Sora, unbeknownst to the fact that Sora already knew all that she was teaching, and had heard her confess her love for Shiro's big brother. To say she was mad was sugarcoating it a lot. She immediately told her brother, who had been playing a game on the couch. He made a puke face, which calmed her down, and they went to rat her out to the red eyed girl's progenitor. Ayano didn't believe it. She had hardly loved her mother before, but she was tolerable. She didn't bother being mad at her for being a worthless unfit parent. Lost causes are better off being lost.

As if a work of fate, two weeks later the teacher was fired after she confessed to Sora while his dad was in the other room. Too bad. They wouldn't be able to find a new teacher for a long time, but now the gamer couple had a bigger issue.

Shiro had to be go to school the following fall. Sora and Shiro were way past the slight sibling complex by now, they couldn't even be a door apart. It was about then that they realized they had an issue, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. Kings and Queens are meant to fall in love anyways, no matter how many try to tear them apart.


	3. The two of us

**Hi Everyone! I missed you! I am so happy for all the support this fic has been getting! You guys are amazing! You all get gigantic cookies! This chapter finishes a few weeks before the kiss scene in the first chapter, so Disboard is coming soon! I'll try to post tomorrow, but I might be busy, school hasn't finished in Portugal, so I might only update the Friday. Don't fret though! I will do many more chappies once school is done, which is only two days away. I am also making a new story soon, yet that will be more lighthearted. It will also be SoraxShiro, since that is my OTP, so watch out for that! I don't know how many chapters I'll make of this fanfiction, but more than twenty, I suppose. Review, favourite and follow because more cuteness ensues! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: It has been disclaimed. Don't sue! **

* * *

Sora was sitting in the living room, patiently trying not to freak out about Shiro being all alone at school. When he went to leave her off at the school gate, her eyes brimming with tears and his own a bit wet, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, as he usually did, and gave her a ripped piece of cloth. She knew exactly what it was and how much it meant. She smiled and hugged his crouched form. '_She is so warm'_, he occasionally thought. The piece of cloth was a part of his old yellow t-shirt that said "I «3 Humanity", but had gotten destroyed after Ayano had left it outside by accident, the day that the neighbor's dog got in the yard. Sora was only twelve at the time, and would have started crying, had Shiro not hugged him and made him feel happy again. She had that effect on him, and maybe that as why he had to be near her at all times. Yet the obnoxious voice in his head kept telling him that that was not the only reason, whatever that was supposed to mean. He sat in the expensive couch they barely used, barely concentrating on the game. He had no idea why he chose to play this game, yet as the heroine yelled at him to hurry up, he glanced at her neck-length white hair and felt a bit more at peace. He heard the phone ring, and lazily reached for it. His eyes shot up in a worried frenzy as he heard the words:

"Is this a relative of Shiro Nai's?"

He jumped at the words and repeated the mantra "_She's okay, she has to be_" while he rushed a response.

"This is her brother, has something happened?" He tried to sound calm, yet his voice cracked a bit.

"She started crying frantically after one of the children took, um… a piece of fabric of some sort and ripped it in pieces." He felt his heart pick up, '_no wonder she was crying' _he thought to himself.

"I see. I'll be there in ten minutes." He ushered before the teacher could say "There is really no need".

He ran all the way to the school and got there in seven and a half minutes. It dawned on him that he might need to exercise as he gasped for air at the entrance. The teacher came to the gates two minutes later, the albino child in hand. Sora took Shiro's hand and thanked the teacher as he led the young girl out of the school's property and into a nearby park. They both said nothing until they got there. As they were walking through the park Shiro tripped and fell. The maroon haired teen's breath hitched as he looked at he tiny form, tears spilling onto her face. He knew instantly this wasn't the physical pain getting to her. He put a hand in her disheveled hair, and she looked up slightly from the sleeves covering her teary red orbs.

"Hey, Shiro." He finally spoke, the soothing voice that came in handy in times like this calming the beautiful red eyed child. The materials from the backpack still on her shoulders that had spilled upon the grass after her fall scattered around the girl on her knees, not crying as much now.

"They say people can change, but is that really true?" He uttered, hoping she would know what he was talking about and, more importantly, hoping it would calm her down. The sun was high up and showering him with warm rays. She looked up at him, and he was glad to get her attention.

He sat down on the slightly wet grass, and looked up at the blue sky, so colorful and probably so oblivious to all that was happening below it. She was still silently crying, but slightly calmer.

"If they decide they want to fly, will they grow wings?" He quizzed, not honestly expecting and answer, and still looking up at the pure, completely white clouds.

"I don't think so." He started, eyes glancing towards her. "You don't change yourself. You change how you do things." He concluded, his eyes meeting her fiery red ones.

"Nii..." She looked at him, teary eyes harboring the type of affection that made his heart swell. He carried on, looking back up at the carefree birds passing by.

"You have to create a way to fly, even while you stay the same." He reasoned. The birds flying high seemed happy. Maybe it _would_ be better to fly…

"Let's think of a way to make wings that will let you fly." Her attentive eyes widened as he smirked after he had spoken. He looked at her sweet eyes and his eyes sparkled with that emotion he had gotten used to feeling, yet could never _really _get used to, whenever he saw her. She didn't notice it, or if she did, she couldn't recognize what it was. Someway, though, she had felt it, and was feeling it, but still didn't know what it was exactly. His smile and eyes were so comforting though, she felt very… touched. And happy. But she was getting used to being happy, without really getting used to it and all the thing he made her feel for the first time.

"We can take our time." He reassured, knowing this was another promise he was happily bound to follow through with.

That was all it took. She hugged him from the side and that warmness melted through their hearts all over again.

It was right then he realized he was never getting used to that feeling. That warmness. That unconditional love he had for his little sister that was all but brotherly.

* * *

Shiro never went back to school after that, because after they got home they found a piece of paper from their parents. One piece of paper with a few tears scattered upon it left them more alone then they had ever been before.

_Shiro and Sora, _

_We are so sorry. We thought we could raise a happy, normal family. I knew getting in touch with my daughter was a bad idea, but less so with a stepson who had seemed normal. Apparently that stepson is gone. I thought you could change her, Sora, not the other way around. I know you will never acknowledge us as parents, you keep disobeying us and we just can't take it anymore. _

_There are 6,000,000 yen in a bag upstairs. We suggest you leave, but by now we are most likely already out of Japan. _

_We're sorry._

_Ayano and Suzaku. _

Sora had recognized his stepmom's signature and knew this couldn't be good. He let Shiro read it, although he would rather not, but it wouldn't change the facts. He got up and picked her up bridal style as he had many other times. She wasn't crying, they both knew it was of no use, and they could admit it to themselves that it wasn't that big of a loss. He, somehow, had seen this coming, he had read his parents' faces for six year and he knew they were tired of them, although they would never admit it, yet he didn't expect it to be so suddenly. She looked up at him with big eyes, slightly saddened expression on her pale face, and spoke.

"Nii… just the… two of us?" She asked, unclear eyes locked with his.

"Always." He promised, knowing it to be absolutely true. She gave him a small smile as he carried her through the staircase, and he smiled back, that expression that she was so close yet so far to figuring out evident in his vermillion eyes. They arrived to their room, now looking like an office, stacked with computers and laptops, the shelf, now fully dedicated to games, completely stacked, and he set her down in their bed. They had decided to share a bed, they felt so much warmer that way. They both fell asleep easily, and you wouldn't believe they had just lost their parents. Maybe it was because they would always have each other.

* * *

Shiro woke up the next morning and calmly searched the bed, eyes still closed, looking for her brother. She found nothing. Sleepy eyes were forced open by the panic rushing through her blood, making her stand up and look around. '_Nii! Where is Nii?' _she though, her mind in absolute turmoil.

Tears wetting the sheets, Shiro was about to pass out when the door opened, revealing her brother in a diva like position, a newspaper in one hand, a tray of food in the other.

"Nii! I… thought… Nii left…" Shiro said with a relieved look. Her brother laughed like it was some kind of joke.

"Like that would ever happen! I made cookies!" He gave her a hug and wiped the tears out of her pretty eyes and handed her a plate.

"Nii… newspaper?" She quizzed, head tilted in the cute way that made the teenager's heart beat faster.

"I was looking into apartments in Tokyo!" He explained nonchalantly. I must at this point clarify something. Shiro and Sora had never liked going outside. However, they could stand spending a day outside, something that changed once they got to Tokyo. There they became the complete shut-ins that we all love.

"Nii-san went… outside?" The red eyed child asked, like it was the most absurd thing she had heard.

He laughed, sitting in the spot right beside her and playing with her soft hair that always felt like velvet, no matter how many weeks (months) she had spent without bathing.

"No, I asked the neighbors from the window! What silly question!" Okay, maybe they were already shut-ins… She giggled a bit as she bit into the cookie, it was indeed a silly question, yet Sora was the more unpredictable of the two siblings.

"Nii… talked to… neighbors?" She inquired, obviously making fun of her brother.

"Brother Shock! Shiro thinks I'm completely antisocial! Not… entirely… false, but that hurts right here!" He said, pointing at his chest, with fake pout, as she rolls her eyes. He lifted her and placed her in front of the computers, sitting right beside her. He turned the chairs so that they were facing each other.

"Shiro…" He started, red eyes looking into hers. She nodded, as if to say she was listening. "We have to move out of here. I found a nice apartment, for just the two of us. I was thinking of getting a job…" He was interrupted by his sister shaking her head, but continued nonetheless. "…but obviously I won't, because Imouto doesn't agree, so we have ten months until we don't have any more money. There is a competition starting in an hour. Blank has spoken to the person organizing the competition, and if we win we get more money. So… Shiro… do you want to win?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

The albino haired girl nodded.

"Well then, let the games begin!" Sora exclaimed, turning on the computer.

* * *

Sora and Shiro grabbed each other's hands, grasping for dear life. They looked around as the summer air tickled their skin. They saw the skyscrapers and were running to their destination. They never stopped, leaving them breathless as they came across the big building in which they were going to live in. He fiddled with the key nervously as the white haired girl tightened her grip on his hand as she looked around the sea of people.

They finally got in the building and as they got in the elevator they sighed in relief.

"Nii!" She hugged him, like she had just escaped a swarm of zombies, still panting slightly.

"Shiro! I thought we were going to die in there!" He cried, holding on to her. They arrived at their floor and entered the apartment.

It was their first week in the new apartment in the city and they had to get food. They had made a contract for a weekly grocery delivery, but that only started next week and they needed to get the number of the restaurant a block away from them by actually going to the restaurant. It was not a sign of a healthy state of mind that they had taken a whole hour to mentally prepare themselves to go around the block and back.

They settled in their office chairs and booted up the computer as Shiro took turns in controlling the Blank players and eating ramen.

They played all night long and earned a few more yen from many MMORPG's online tournaments. It was their main (and only) source of income, but it wasn't like they were going to lose anyway. Shiro decided to go to sleep, since she had spent the last four days playing non-stop, aside from their little 'adventure'.

He gave her a good-night kiss (in the cheek, of course) and tucked her in as he always did.

Shiro wondered why he always had that comforting expression that didn't seem to calm her at all, instead making her heartbeat quicken, and somehow looked up at him with the same look he had always given her, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

As he processed the look he gave her and tried to calm his pulse, which had started apparently running the marathon the second she looked at him, all that went through his mind was "_What the hell was with that look that I have never seen before?_".

He ended up falling asleep beside her, and was shipped off to dreamland, where, instead of cute girls, he had a strange dream of walking with Shiro in the park, he small figure smiling up with an adorable blush adorning her features.

"Definitely not 'just brotherly love'…" he muttered to himself as he woke up beside his sibling, who was still sleeping, clutching on to his shirt.


	4. World on a Board

**Gomen that this was posted so late. You really know that you're a procrastinator when you are three days late to deliver a chapter. Oh, well! I made this chapter extra big. I didn't have many ideas in the beggining, and I didn't want to get to disboard just yet, so I kind of stalled. But then, when I started writing the first scene of the show, it dawned on me that I still had a lot to write. So here it is! The longest chapte so far. I tried not to make the first scene of the anime too much like it. I know some fanfictions which make it just as it was in the episode, and I didn't change the events that much, but I didn't display all the lines they said and made some minor changes. I hope it's not dull to read. From here on out I promise not to depict every scene of the manga and anime, but this was important for reasons and such... Okay, I was just stalling their arrival at Disboard... Sorry again, and I hope you like it. Also, may I stress how amazing you readers are? 'Cause I love you all and the feedback I've been having. Oh Emm Gee (great english, right?), you guys! Fifteen Mothertrucking Reviews! You all get cookies and cake! All for you! I'll bake more if you do the review thingy again, or favourite, or follow. Arigatou! U guys rock!**

**-Mary**

**Disclaimer: Mary-chan (me) owns nothing of yours. Sorry to dissapoint. I own the story though, to don't steal it. Please don't sue anyways!**

**#Review Time!# **

A simple fool - ***giggles* Thanks! I am so happy you liked it. I am not even from an english-speaking coutry, so pardon any mistakes. Sora and Shiro's relationship is definitely one of the best parts of the show, but I love the games just as much, it's why I began watching it (I mean, you kind of have to like them to watch the show). I try to describe all of the scenes to the best of my ability, but some chapters turn out better than others. I deliver to you the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

REDSKY - **I'll post the first chapter in the very near future, I hope. I'll spoil you a bit of it since you're so excited: It's a collection of one-shots. It will be obviously about the siblings, but more humorous than this one. I'm trying to do something that'll give half of the story a funny side, yet the other a romantic fluffy side. Also, I'm planning yet another SoraxShiro fic (I just can't get enough of them!) that is still in early development but I've got the premise pretty much set. I'll uptade my reviewers soon, but you're the first to know! Lucky you!**

antony dysward - **I know, right? I've loved them since the first scene. I stood up and pointed at them saying "I ship it so hard" when I first saw the anime. I'm so glad that you love it! I love it too, and I'm trying my best too to please the readers. I'll be posting more soon! Thanks so much!**

neko-kun - **It was my ultimate objective to make this cute! YESSS *fistpumps the air*! I'm here to deliver yet another chapter which I hope you'll also find cute and fluffy. By the way, I love nekos, kawaiidesu!****  
**

* * *

The clock displayed the time, seconds ticking away without ado, whilst the sound of computer mice clicking away heard in the background. Abruptly all noise stops. They won, again. It was a great feeling, gratification, but it was nothing new to the usual.

"Imouto, is it already bed time?" The red eyed teen asks, the question more to himself than the other sibling, standing up from the office chair.

"Nii, it was… bed time… two days ago." Shiro says with that adorable pout Sora can't resist, even when he is livid at the child, which happens less often than a total eclipse of the moon.

"I would have known that if I actually had a calendar. No matter, there's no time like the present." He explained, picking Shiro up, as though the girl was only two months old and could not walk, not that Shiro minded the caring way he held her in his arms.

Sora set her down, pecked her cheek and tucked her in the soft sheets of the double bed adjacent to the brand-new computer monitors. She noticed the look in his eyes, as always, and it warmed her heart yet sped it up, like it always did, never missing its effect on the vermillion eyed girl. Slipping off to dreamland, her ragged breaths slowed as the boy positioned himself next to her, the albino's arms limp around his torso as he passed his fingers through her ever so long hair. It seemed more colorful lately, the tips a bright blue hue. It was not as if he had been observing it lately, the way some locks would jump out of the sibling's scalp and out of her neat mop of hair, as if it could defy gravity. Or maybe he had. It was a normal thing any brother did, obviously. Or not. He was kidding himself, it was clear as day, but he knew the feeling he harbored for the youth had blown out of proportion. Thinking about the matter now, as he had been doing frequently, ever since the boy had wholly acknowledged his emotions, they had been blown out of proportion ever since he had laid eyes on her blaze-like eyes and her small yet extremely cute form. She seemed more colorful now and it absolutely stunned him every time Shiro looked at him, and that terrified him completely. What if he couldn't control himself one day? He would hate to do that to the innocent girl sleeping beside him. But as he looked at the small red lips that belonged to his beloved sister his mind wondered about and he found himself wanting to kiss them.

"Get your imagination out of the gutter Sora!" He whispered to himself. Sora was at a loss for what to do. So, like any internet savvy teenage boy, he propped himself out of the bed and sat in his ever so comfortable chair and looked up "How to fall out of love" in the search box. He clicked on the first result, scribbling on a piece of paper the best advice. He felt his eyes close from exhaustion and did not try to fight it, he had been up for thirteen days, a new record. Bad Idea (he seemed to have those sometimes). Next morning Shiro, the sweet sister she was, went to wake up Sora only to find the boy completely passed out, a note in front of the mouse pad. It read "Shiro" as a title. It contained several tips pertaining to ignoring someone. Why does Nii want to ignore Shiro? She thought. Red orbs widen as she reads the imprint in the bottom corner.

"Fall out of love!" was written in neat kanji.

"How could Nii… fall…out of love… if he was not… in love?" She thought as her orbs flashed in recognition as her eyes darted back to the title. She simply looked at the scrap of paper, beats skipping unevenly, pace quickened as she stared at her brother, fast asleep.

* * *

Sora was not the most protective person. It was hard being protective when you had never actually attended a P.E class your life. He didn't mind getting dissed, it was not like their opinion mattered. Only Shiro's did. Nevertheless, he cared about what people thought of Shiro, even when she didn't. Sure, it was hypocritical, but, to him, Shiro was perfection, and, no matter how cheesy that sound, it didn't make it any less true. There was really only one time where he had to take action, and damn, was it a bad idea.

Shiro ordered pizza. It was pizza night, of course, and Sora went to get the food, Shiro closely behind him. Sora opened the door, grabbed the pizza from to the pizza guy and went to get the money, only to hear him inquire something very… stupid.

"Dude, why is that chick behind you so creepy?"

A vein in Sora's forehead was almost _heard _popping. '_The nerve of that lowlife!'_ The maroon haired seventeen-year-old turned to face him. He stepped closer to the boy standing behind the door frame. He got really close to his face, making the other man shrivel in a mixture of disgust and nervousness.

"Listen here, _dude_, that is my dear little sister you are talking about." He said in a challenging tone that made the other man loosen his tie in fear.

"Look bro, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I kind of figured she was your girlfriend, 'cause she's always grabbing your hand and stuff…" The older boy said, scratching his head. Shiro blushed a bit and even Sora's cheeks were slightly pink. But Sora was mad nonetheless, and this guy was not helping his case.

"What difference would it make? You still insulted her!" The NEET shouted before closing the door, giving no money to the delivery man. Shiro, hand still locked with Sora, followed him to the office. She smiled. It was odd how her brother, who seemed to have no backbone, had defended her honor, more or less.

"Nii… did… a good job." The eleven-year-old told her older sibling. He looked at her, eyes blazing with the emotion she had also been feeling lately, and blushed that blush that every teenager has when he has a crush. The problem, once again, was that this was his sister and this crush wasn't going away anytime soon. It was late in the evening and their eyes locked for the longest time. He felt himself lean in as she did the same. What they were doing was something they both didn't know. He quickly turned away and dropped the pizza box that had started to burn his hand. He shook it quickly, trying to cool it. He took a breath when the pain stopped.

"Nii… kiss… it… better?" Shiro's head tilted and she smiled. She kissed Sora's palm, making him turn his head, flushed.

He smiled a halfhearted smile, the realization that he could never hope to be anything more than a brother to the only one he would ever love sinking in painfully. The gamer had been determined to deal with it, to stop himself from getting to the point of no return, since he had first seen her, but, unlike his mind, his heart knew it not to be possible. So now he dealt with the consequences. How? No idea. But he was a mastermind at strategies, Sora was bound to find a way. Right?

* * *

Two days later it happened. The absolutely reckless kiss. It kept Sora up all night, staring at the ceiling. Partly because of the uncontrollable butterflies in his stomach and the erratic pumping of his heart every time she popped into his mind, partly because the teen couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. Did they really kiss? It could very well be the profit of his imaginative mind, it _had_ occurred before. In spite of that possibility, given how indescribable it was, he doubted even his fertile imagination could have conceived the scenario. It was absolutely… magical. Otherworldly. Inexplicable. Crazy. Incredible. And probably foolish. Yet they were in love, and it all felt so right.

The next morning it wasn't awkward. Which was odd. They didn't speak about it. It was as though it hadn't happened, yet it had. The gamer siblings were in love.

They still kissed every night, he still tucked her in. But now nothing was held back. They were so fulfilled. Because this had been what they had wanted since that promise. They were absolutely happy in an absolutely unhappy world.

* * *

Shiro never knew what he had meant by that promise, yet she had always wondered his intentions. So one day, weeks after their first kiss, she asked.

"Nii… why… did you...want to make… the promise?" The young girl enquired, hands locked with his, whilst still sitting in bed. He looked at her and smiled, not because of the question, but because he simply loved looking at her.

"Because we would always be one." was the calm response she received. She pressed for more, though, and quizzed him again.

"Why… did you… want us… to be one?" She looked down, feeling his affectionate gaze pierce through her, speeding her breathing. He leaned back, as if looking for the best and most honest response he could come up with. She appreciated the sentiment, it was unexpected seeing him take something so seriously, but she knew her brother could do anything he put his mind in to. Even though Sora wasn't taking this that lightly, or at least it didn't seem like he was, he chuckled, as if he had had an epiphany.

"Well, Shiro, this might sound selfish, but from the moment I laid eyes on you…" Sora pauses and turns to his sister, raising her chin so her eyes could meet him. "… I wanted you to be mine." He finishes. Her breath hitches as the words are uttered, like she hadn't expected it. He grabs her shoulders, his eyes soft yet full of emotions.

"I loved you since that day."

Her heart skipped a beat. She had never been loved before meeting him. Nothing but bad memories that made her want to cry, people she didn't want to see, utter and completely alone. Until she met him. Then she was happy. Happiness had been something she had never felt. But she finally did. And then she realized that it was actually love.

It had always been love. Love in his eyes. Love in his light touch. Love in his heart… Love in her heart. Love between siblings that was all but natural, yet absolutely unstoppable, just like Blank. That moment she felt like she was flying. Not literally, obviously, but so much happiness she felt like flying. And it was always Sora that would make her fly.

* * *

A few weeks passed swiftly. Yet it one completely normal night that altered their dull lives forever. Another championship won, Sora relaxed in his chair and sighed as his tired sister booted up another page. She played with her feet, as usual, as she ate some ramen.

"We won, somehow…" Sora yawns and stretches his arms. His looks at her cute form, red eyes tired from all the sleepless days, and smiles.

"Listen, Shiro, would you please stop controlling the main account for Blank with your feet?" The maroon haired virgin pleaded, not scolding as if hoping for a change as much as indifferent warning that he was unequivocally sure she would ignore.

"I'm hungry." She responded, and he drops the subject. He realizes that he is completely at her mercy most of the times and that she could always top him, but cares little about the matter, now that he knows she is biased to him too.

Shiro offers him some Canari Monteru Block. He thanks her and they restart the game. He is surprised that she bought the "fancy rations" and she explains they have good nutritional balance. They have a small discussion about dietary health, Sora's motto being "Efficiency tops Nutrition!" and Shiro arguing she needs a heathy diet to "get bigger", resulting in the older sibling complimenting her beauty, earning a blush from the eleven-year-old. He states it halfheartedly, but he means it when he explains she's a perfect, flawless beauty.

He questions what time it is, she retorts that it's only eight in the morning, the middle of the night. She quickly collapses gingerly on the floor, too tired to keep playing. Her brother freaks out, but she is already almost asleep. He isn't as worried for her sake as he is for the Blank's main character's sake, who won't have a healer if she decides to sleep. Shiro sits up and puts each of the computer mice on his feet. He guarantees he won't be able to do it. She reassures him otherwise with that adorable expression that makes anyone and everyone become at her mercy.

"Fight!" She commands in a non-threatening way. The other half of Blank blushes but she doesn't catch a glimpse of it since she is already fast asleep on the carpet. He beseeches for her to keep playing, telling her he will die if she doesn't, but then his character loses health and he goes all out so that Blank can win.

This had become their lives. They played all day, against each other, by themselves, or against the world. That's how it had always been.

The sibling of Blank against the world. The loathsome world with obnoxious people. The chaotic, unfair and unreasonable world where people played a crappy game with no rules, doing however they please, using vile methods and "cheats" to get the highest "score". Few realize this, and the ones who do, like Sora and Shiro, have one wish. That this world would be a little more… interesting. But that, just like the rumors about Blank and their identity, was just an urban legend, and the gamer couple knew better than to believe urban legends.

Yet, on this seemingly ordinary day, someone who was not from this catastrophic world, decided to help...

...

A message has been received.

* * *

Shiro takes the thumb out of her drooling mouth and, with her eyes still closed, informs her brother, ready to go to sleep again.

"Nii…email…" She notifies her brother, who had both feet laying on the desk, toes still intertwined with the mice, panting from the "exercise", completely drained.

"Your brother's been playing four characters on four separate screens. I don't know what you want but I don't have the energy." Sora admitted in one breath, causing him to pant again. He swore Shiro was still setting him up for a heart attack. Before he could tell her to check the email herself, though, the intelligent vixen had already interjected.

"It may be from a friend." was the snarky comment that made Sora's eyes narrow and his veins pop in annoyance. He loved her with all her heart, but she knew how to tease her brother better than anyone, and she could be quite wicked when she wanted to be. Sora saw it as a quality, though. Every queen and king had to be a little nefarious. Sora could be that way to anyone, and could make someone them tremble if he really tried, besides his sister. Sora had always been partial to Shiro, even when the same didn't happen to her.

"Whose friend?" He dared to ask. He would go insane in a fit of rage if she said it was hers, but due to the fact she had suggest the friend hypotheses just to make him go check it out, he doubted it, and realized it was just his possessiveness over the albino getting the best of him.

"Yours?" Shiro asked like it was a possibility, just to taunt the teen. He laughs ironically, though he finds it funny that she actually sounds serious. Sora is really proud of her lying skills, he likes to think he got it from him.

"That's funny." He scratched his ears, as though he was trying to decipher if he had heard correctly. "I think my beloved sister just said something really mean and sarcastic to me!" He cooed. Shiro sat up, eyes a mixture of unwillingness to open the message and of slight annoyance at her sibling who was ignoring her silent appeals for him to grab the tablet, preferably without interrupting her slumber on the remarkably comfortable carpet.

She crawled until she reached the device and grabbed it, clicking the icon. Her eyes widened as her gaze wondered about. The message was sent from "unknown". As she read it she was very surprised. Not only did "unknown" know their email, he/she knew Blank were siblings. Sora, who had decided to come over to check out the email, posed these uncertainties out loud, more to himself than to anyone else.

"What do we do?" The younger sibling queried, looking at the mysterious message. It was odd how "it" seemed to know that Sora and Shiro had felt like outsiders to the awful world they had been unwillingly sucked in to. Or maybe it was just an honest question. It was still suspicious to the overanalyzing gamer siblings.

"Is he trying to bargain with us?" The game-obsessed boy answered the question with another question, something he did normally, though this time not asking the girl beside him specifically, and more so just interpret the cryptic message. He moved the cursor to click the link below the message. The word "disboard" gave the impression that it was a place, for some reason, though the couple had no idea what it actually was. Sora smirked with amusement as he prepared to click the page.

"Well, it might be fun to see here this goes." The boy admitted. He eagerly clicked the link. It was nice to have some unexpected turns of events every so often, and any god knows, Shiro and Sora had been having a dry spell lately.

* * *

The word "Welcome" popped up as the tab was opened. A checkered pattern behind it narrowed the options of what this link contained a lot. The siblings grinned playfully at each other, they never did get tired of playing games. However, once the seemingly computer made chess game appeared, Sora was a bit taken aback by the lack of originality, as Shiro just gave a disinterested look at her brother.

"Chess?" Sora narrowed his eyes, figuring out this was probably one of those professional chess programs.

"Good… Night…" The tired pre-teen passed out, as her brother grabbed her hand, not really wanting her to hurt her pretty head by falling backwards. Also, he was not as good at chess as the young girl was.

He begged for her to play, for he couldn't handle a high-level chess program on his own. Or at least he thought so, but, even if chess was her absolute specialty, they both knew it to be mostly false. True, he only won against her because he didn't make the most beneficial moves like computers did and he didn't know all the moves a computer could make based on his initial performance after several moves were made, but he was still an avid chess player. They complemented each other, and she was the one who handled chess matches most of the time. Sometimes he had to chime in and make a prediction about the other player's next move or just to do an unexpected maneuver to confuse the challenger, but this was her absolute expertise nevertheless. She sat at the swivel chair as he just observed. She looked absolutely beautiful and flawless, eyes brimming with the concentrated and confident look he loved. He had absolute trust in her, knowing all she had accomplished and that she was probably the best chess player that had ever walked the earth.

It was a simple equation. There was no luck involved. She knew all the possible moves. She had this game at the palm of her hand. To her this was like tic-tac-toe. She was part of Blank. What all this equaled was a hundred-percent guaranteed victory.

That was until "it" made a move that she hadn't predicted.

They deliberately used a bad move to lure Shiro in, her brother pointed out.

They were not a computer.

But, alas, this was a contest of skill. In this Blank excelled any other. Sora lifted Shiro up and placed her between his legs in the chair. He assured her he would tell her when they were trying to spook the albino or just trying to lure her in. They were two in one, and what they were together was unstoppable. And no matter how _distracted_ it made him that Shiro was moving around in her seat, which happened to be his long legs, they were going to win.

* * *

Way too many hours later two tired, frustrated and annoyed siblings glared unbelievingly at the computer. It congratulated them with a "You are WINNER!" message. Shiro sighed in a tired manner and draped her form into Sora's, head resting in his chest, as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"We won!" He stated incredulously, arms going lump in the office chair.

"I haven't fought this hard in a long time." She added in a soft, tired voice. She had fought a lot to beat Sora the first time they went against each other, but had later warmed up to the idea that they could only beat each other and hadn't been as desperate to win the following times. Against this unknown entity they couldn't lose, and wouldn't lose. They didn't though. Because they were Blank. "Were they really human?" Shiro wondered, since they certainly were more apt at this game than anyone else they had encountered, only being topped by the siblings. ~

Another message popped up. From the same person. Congratulating them, then commenting a pretty inconclusive sentence.

"If you're that good at games…" It read. Then right below it was a message that made both siblings shudder:

"The world must be a though place for you to live, right?"

The weird question was something that was absolutely true for the siblings. This world was unfair. It was a crappy game, and honestly, the couple was tired of it. Had they not found each other, they would be all alone, without knowing what moves to make, and absolutely agonized by the unbearable world around them. Without any rules or goals, a terrifying and unchangeable end, which was the same for everyone. A game with an unavoidable bad end ahead and painstakingly rule free. Just a crappy game they wished not to play, because it was just no fun. If they hadn't had each other and weren't in love they would of noticed this more often, so it was good they kept each other sane, or insane, whichever escaped the agony of the world they inhabited best.

"Unknown" kept asking about this world and how they felt about it, and both sibling's pondered about their thoughts on the matter, which were very much alike. Then it asked hypothetically what they would think about a "world where simple games decided everything, a world on a board, where the rules and goal were clear", to which the older brother responded:

"If there's a world like that, then we were born in the wrong world."

Next thing they knew, all the screens bugged and then blacked out, before he had even sent the message, as if "it" had been watching them as he typed the kanji.

"Nii!" The younger sibling grabbed Sora's hand and he squeezed it, comforting his beloved sister, as he looked about the room.

"I think so, too!" A new voice which the sibling had never heard before shouted, happiness conveyed in it. "You were definitely born in the wrong world!" It continued as two hands holding a floating crystal-like mineral that seemed to be glowing profusely. "In the world you should've been born in!" It concluded. Sora and Shiro were dumfounded as the room's edges turned a neon red. They were engulfed in light as they held to each other, Sora's arms protectively around her small frame.

Suddenly they found themselves falling at high speed through a fantasy-like scenery that they had never seemed before. Falling onto a world that was much more interesting than their world, head first.

"Let the games begin, then!"


	5. Plans

**I'm so sorry for the delay, especially after all the kind words you guys left me, but I've been so freaking busy with personal affairs that I have no time for writing, and since my computer sucks, I don't get enough time with my mother's computer to be able to write full chapters. I'll post the first chapter of my other fanfiction of Sora and Shiro tomorrow, cross my heart. I'll even try to write the sixth chapter of this fic, but I am only promising to do these every week, so don't expect any more chapters until next Wednesday or Tuesday. Did you guys see the finale of NGNL? Absolutely mind-blowing, in my opinion. Review, Favourite and Follow, des!**

**-Marry**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Disboard, I'd make there be a pledge that reads: "All humans from another world, no matter the familiar relation, of different/same gender (depending on one's sexuality) are bound to have a romantical relationship." I ship Sora and Shiro too much, yet I don't own the show, sadly. **

First they had met the "god", Tet, of this world, apparently named Disboard, then they had seen a dragon. Not even a meth addict could have such a fertile imagination. Soon they had discovered about the war that had taken place. After that they learned about Imanity, which they had mixed feeling about. Learning about Elchea came last, but they liked the last country that Imanity had as much as the next person.

"Why couldn't they have a kingdom in the clouds or in a floating planet? Most races do! I know we are the weakest link, that's a given, but the palace looks like it was made in Rome! Imouto knows I've always hated Rome!" The older sibling complained. He was a caring, sweet brother, but he sure was whiny. Shiro smiled. She knew he didn't actually hate Rome, but he was complaining for her sake, since he always wanted the best for her.

"But this is even worse than Rome! Here they don't have public baths!" Sora grumbled as he laid in bed, his sister's head laying on his torso as she began falling asleep peacefully. He began playing a game, letting the game's soundtracks along with his sibling's even puffs of air soothe him. He really didn't want to leave now that he was here. He grabbed the tablet in which he had, thankfully, stored all the books he had studied for games, and decided to make a to-do list. Unlike Shiro, he was great at prioritizing. The first thing he decided they had to do was become kings of humanity. He already knew Shiro deserved nothing short of ruling, since she was much more capable than anyone else in this world, but since they were one, he guessed she would just have to rule besides him. He also knew he wouldn't settle for king of humanity, and neither would she. That's why he decided their ultimate goal was to beat god. She would become the god of this world, and he would be right beside her. They were in this world alone, but now he could finally give her wings.

The wings she deserved.

Nothing was going to stop him, not when he had her there. His ultimate goal was different than the one he had designated in the list.

His ultimate goal was to make her happy. That's all he wanted. That's how much he loves her. That's how much he cares. That's why he had to predict every person's moves up to the battle with Tet and beyond. He had to know the future, simple as that. Maybe not so simple, but he would make it.

Sora takes a strand of hair from his bright-blue-haired sister and admires all the beauty he can take in. She looked more perfect every day, and he couldn't even convey how proud he was of her. All the people on their world, this one, and the next couldn't even compare to his perfect, flawless Shiro. As he stared at her, the moment didn't flee, and next he knew it was night time and she was waking up because of a knock on the door. He already knew who it was and what he was going to do, so he just continued blatantly staring at his sister and smiling as she blushed slightly. Another set of knocks was heard and he stood up, opening the door. The former king's granddaughter was pouting at him, a dress that was most likely just the covers of her king-sized bed. Sora welcomed her in and she explained the situation and the reason of her discontentment towards the pair, tears welling the corners of her eyes. The siblings had already found out that she wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, and it also seemed she could be very shy, but they soon found out she was also one to complain.

"What was that all about?" The dark-pink-haired looked down and muttered. Sora looked up from his and Shiro's phone and looked at the busty girl sitting across the bed.

"What do you mean?" He looked at his sister and smiled just a bit, enough so that Shiro could tell, but Stephanie Dola couldn't. "Oh, just so we're clear, we're just siblings, so this isn't weird. Nothing illegal here." He explained, stressing the "siblings" part, as the girl whose head was resting in his lap smiled, cheeks slightly pink.

"I don't care about that!" Stephanie shrieked, proceeding to whimper about losing to that other girl and blaming the siblings, which were completely uninterested in the story. Sora then proceeded to be the evil boy few knew he could be and ranted, pointing out every flaw in her resolution and even criticizing her beloved, yet naïve grandpa, resulting in almost getting slapped. Before getting the smack he sort of deserved, though, he challenged her to a game. He then challenged her to a game of tic-tac-toe, and won. His plan had been to make her fall in love with him to make her obey all his demands, but decided to check with Shiro first.

"Eh, Stephanie, can you leave the room for a second, please?" He asked, adding the please so that, by the pledges, it wouldn't be classified as his bet. She was confused, but nodded and left the room.

"Shiro! Your brother has devised the perfect plan! Hear me out…" She nodded. "I'll make Steph… FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! She'll be so clouded with love that she will give me all her money and a place to stay! Are you proud of your big bro?!" Sora exclaimed in a very self-confident tone. Shiro's eyes narrowed. Sora almost feared for his life, for he had never seen her so livid.

"Nii… if you said… "You now belong to me"… you would have… all those things." She said, disappointed. Sora felt his heart break. How could he have been so blind! His calculations were all wrong!

"Shiro… Did my feeling towards having a harem ending cloud my judgment?" He quizzed, voice hoarse and discouraged. She simply nodded, feeling slightly jealous of the busty woman.

"SHIRO!" He yelled, trying to make things up to her. "I have never been regretful in my life! I only need you, Shiro! No other girl can compare to Imouto, obviously, but I am a healthy young man with sexual needs, and sexual needs, sexual needs and also sexual needs!" Sora crouched down and began repeating "sorry" time after time. Shiro seemed taken aback and blushed a little bit, still a bit irked that he said "sexual needs" four times. He then hugged her and she finally smiled, deciding to forgive her brother.

"Nii… is a… lovable…idiot." She uttered, a bit flushed from the sudden closeness to her brother.

"Like in an anime?" He laughed, happy she found it in her heart to forgive his silliness, running a strand through her silky tresses.

"Hai. One with… no harem ending…" The albino agreed. As soon as he was about to respond, they heard the sound of something bashing against the wall, and then someone shouting outside the window.

"I refuse to accept this!" Presumably Steph cried. Sora was quick to understand that the blue-eyed girl must have heard him yell out his idea, and had inevitably fallen for him, making her fight against herself so that she could keep a strong will, and battle her inescapable fate, although Shiro was not. He whispered the situation to his sibling. Her eyes widened and she glared at him for announcing his plans so loudly, whilst the boy just shrugged. Sora opened the door for the conflicted girl, while she also seemed very sad and angry, hopefully not at him. He was already up to his shoulders with conflicts with women, but what happened after Steph stepped in the room was something… awful. Horrific almost. Definitely not slightly awesome, definitely not. What exactly happened?

Sora tripped on the carpet and his hands fell right on top of Steph's _not-hands. _His eyes searched Shiro's for acceptance or at the very least for rejection, but she was too busy taking pictures of Dola's near pantie-shot. He was so proud of his little sister, he felt like hugging her. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity at hand. The pink-haired girl below him was too in love to care, so he released the perverted side of him. Turns out Steph's bust was a sight to behold. Or just a sight to hold. And he did just that. She, however, was quite the prude, and pushed him out of the room.

What she didn't know was of the siblings' complex. For each other. Steph was surprised to see the secret couple's catatonic state as their trembling, shivering state called out each other's names in absolute despair. Shiro was already crying, and Sora kept apologizing to no one. As soon as the blue eyes saw the sight, she registered how unnatural it was for siblings to be this attached. However, being as naïve as she was, Stephanie shrugged it off. Steph opened the door and Sora and Shiro immediately locked eyes, running to each other and embracing like they didn't have a guest.

They mentally promised themselves not to fondle Steph's boobs anymore, but at least Shiro got some great pantie-shots.

* * *

"So, Steph, can we stay at your house?"

After they had moved in, they (Shiro) had started learning Imanity-go, and Sora had decided it would be best to install cameras in the bath, for obvious _security purposes_ that no one but him could possibly understand, but would _totally_ guarantee their wellbeing for years to come. They were both tired and had decided to rest, since tomorrow they would battle and win against Clammy Zell and become kings of Imanity. Yet, they were a bit restless.

"Hey, Shiro?" A tired Sora calls for his sister, who is immersed in brushing her extremely long hair. She looked up at him, as he locked his hand with hers. "You trust me, right?" She nodded and a smile changed his demeanor, making him feel confident. "With you, Shiro, I feel like we can take even god himself down. Let's not worry about Clammy and Elven Gard, there's nothing to be nervous about, since we will always win, together." Sora guaranteed and Shiro smiled. He knew her so well and could calm her down whenever she felt anxious or sad.

"As long as… Nii doesn't… fondle opponents' breasts… I will be… calm." The blue-haired sibling taunts. Sora immediately feels bad. He looks apologetically at her, and she just smiles slightly, causing him to smile back, yet his smile is mostly a goofy grin.

"No need to be jealous, innocent sister, if what I've seen of Clammy is anything to go by, there won't be any boobs to grab." Shiro giggled, her brother could be extremely charming when he wanted to, but he was always a very silly brother, who deeply loved her. She loved him too, and always had, in more than one way. He notices her staring and opens his previously sleepy eyes to tickle the adorable child. Shiro laughs that endearing expression that is so alluring in such a pure way that it makes him laugh as well. A second later their orbs cross and they look at each other, silently leaning in. He closes the space within them, and their lips are pressed to each other. It's very fairytale like, the ways fireworks seem to explode whenever they touch even in the slightest, most careful of caresses. They're so much happier like this, in each other's arms, revering their beloved's presence. These were the good memories that would always heal all the misfortune that ever came the sibling's way. They fell asleep, thinking no one would be watching. However, a Werebeast named Izuna had been observing the siblings, orders of the sole representative of the fourteenth race, Miko, who were apparently out of this world and very interesting, indeed.

"I look forward to fighting you stupid monkeys, des." She whispered out of the window, unnoticed. "_It won't be long until they challenge us. We are on their territory, after all." _Miko, who had been observing the whole endeavor, pondered.

* * *

The fight the siblings had with Kurami was slightly uneventful. No one had expected her to be a genius with knowledge that rivaled Shiro's, for she was, indeed, betraying her own country and had given up faith on it. On the other hand, no one had expected her to cry either. Sora had determined that she would be a good ally in the long run, and that she would help their quest for world domination, if persuaded in the right way. He immediately started looking for everything he could find about the elves and the most powerful representatives, trying to see if he could find a certain elf, one that was probably in an alliance with the girl. It didn't take him long to come across Feel Nilvalen. The Nilvalen family was quite influential, and she had been the heiress to all the power, across Elven Gard, that all members of the family held. Sora yet again established his priorities and divided the new information. His obsessive compulsive disorder really got to him this time, as he managed to lock himself within the confines of his unbelievably vast mind. He planned it perfectly, down to every detail and possibility, and established a route:

First he would become king, just like Shiro would become queen, after beating the present king, or in this case, king's successor, by means of games. They had beaten Kurami, leading them to the second challenge, having completed their first goal.

Secondly they would pretend to be allied to one of the powerful races of Disboard, to cause confusion to other, making them more intrigued.

Third item to complete was getting the cooperation of The Heavenly Winged, absolute weapons of destruction in forms of minions created by the deity that were the Old Deus. They themselves were still ruled by one member of the 1st race of the Exceed, which Sora was keen on destroying or allying to, for the sake of the race piece belonging to them. Even so, this former God was not the Old Deus the pair would fight first, since there as still the eminent threat of the Werebeast's ruler, the Shrine Priestess.

Fourth item was the kemonomimi land. Eastern Federation, home to the 14th race and also inhabited by the shrine priestess, who could summon a 1st race Old Deus. Sora was sure he could not only take on the ambassador, but also join forces with the immortal god who was able to possess Miko's body. The boy even knew that, with Shiro alongside him, he could fight any God and beat them as well. The possibility of losing was not a viable option. That's why he had to get the elves to partner up with him and his sister. He decided that he would fight a very dangerous game of Reversi, an offer she wouldn't be able to refuse, thus getting to trust of whom he now knew as Feel Nilvalen. He would get the absolute trust of the girl that had cried just like a small child the previous day, but this would not appease the girl into not challenging the siblings along with her elven accomplice, and as such would make her have faith in herself and more confidence in winning against them, something he would love to shatter, just as he had in their last game. After this, he expected to get a letter from the animal-like race. Having already had uncovered the evident fact that the Werebeast were not, in fact, able to read minds, something he had known ever since he had read the rumors about it, and, hopefully, discovered the so called "challenging" game that the Werebeasts played, a game would, obviously, be set up. One that they would win and make the Werebeasts move all technology and personnel off the continent, trying to corner Elchea but only making the siblings want to unite in an alliance named Elkia Federation, made to suit both parties' needs.

He then expected some other race to come forward and request their help, since he knew of, at least, two races that were near extinct or in deep troubled. From then on he would obtain more pawns for his game against The One True God.

Lastly he would ally with one of the Flϋgel's creators, probably the one that ruled Avant Heim presently, and he would go on from them, after he had the intellect of himself and his sister, the help of the Elves and the Werebeasts, and the sarcastic immortal Angels at his will. This would be a piece of cake.

* * *

His sister shook him to get him to gain consciousness after he woke up. His brain was overworked yet it was worth it passing out, since he had everything perfectly clear, and his mind was not cluttered with useless knowledge he no longer needed as desperately.

"Hey Shiro!" He greeted groggily, still half-asleep. She seemed so concerned that you could almost see wrinkles in her pale face. Sora worried for her health, but she smiled in relaxation and he realized she must have been restless. She kissed his cheek and hugged him as a form of confirmation that he was absolutely alright. With a flushed face, he hugged back, loving every second of it.

Now he was sure. Sure that, no matter what, the gamer siblings would change the world.

"Want to hear my plan, Imouto?"

She nods.

"And so… the plan of challenging Disboard… BEGINS!"


	6. Hypocrisy

**Hi! Sorry this was a day late, but since I haven't had much time on a computer that has a functioning keyboard, it wasn't a piece of cake to write a chapter in two hours. I know some people are requesting more fluff, and I have added some, but in the midst of getting all sixteen race pieces and finding a way to beat the One True God, there is not much room for romance. Also, although it is obvious the siblings love each other, they have never been in a relationship, plus, Shiro is only eleven, so they can't really do much. I also can't focus every chapter on an episode, so this one is about chapter seven and I may skip a few chapters again... Leave feedback so that I can include all of your preferences in the story, but remember that I'm not a magician, so if it's not to your liking I apologize. **

**-Marry**

Guest: **Thanks for all the support, you're totally right, I'm sorry I haven't been putting as much fluff, but there is some in this chapter, and I hope you like it. Nonetheless, this story was made to satisfy my wish to have some ShiroxSora stories in this site, since they were inexistent and still are, to some extent. I desire to please the reader, but this was made, first and foremost, to please myself, and I love this story as it is, so I'll remain faithful to the characters and stick to the main plot, occasionally adding unrelated fluff. I am not offended by your comment in the least, but this is my story and I can't please everyone. **

* * *

Sora found his plan worked perfectly, indeed his skills of prediction were spot on. Once they had met Jibril and defeated her, though, his strategy seemed to go much more smoothly and quickly. The siblings were, quite literally, in the Werebeast's tails once they had found the late king's diary, pertaining to all the games he had played against the 14th race of Exceed. Sora and Shiro had become very close. Almost too close. This was something Sora had not predicted in the least, so he was surprised. Surprised to discover how much time he had been spending alone with Shiro, doing everything but work. He had half-suspected Jibril had realized, due to how evidently obvious they were, yet he later found out that it was not the case, after a very awkward conversation, at least for him, when he accidently told her. It was better this way anyways, since he rather not be secretive to anyone. The red-eyed virgin also learned in the first few days of their reigning that someone had been spying on them. Turns out those cameras installed he installed had been useful for catching the culprit red-handed. He recognized the kemonomimi features silently looking out, grappled onto one of the castle's walls, the figure of the kimono-clad girl unfazed to the heavy wind and extremely concentrated on her task. It takes her a few minutes to spot the speck of red light emanating from the recording device. Oddly enough she doesn't seem to know what it is, even with her countries technological advances, but Sora is not sure if that is simply because she is unaware of the device's existence or because her race has not taken upon themselves to create it whatsoever. Nonetheless, she flees a few seconds later. The maroon-haired man is not certain that she realized she was being observed by the cameras, but he hopes otherwise, since it would be very amusing to turn the tables on their opponents. It didn't take him long to brief Shiro in on this ordeal. The girl in question had been irked at the wolf-like race's desperate attempt to gain territory on the siblings. The siblings were quite hypocritical, you see. Use and shady methods on them, and all hell will break loose. But if the contrary happens to their opponent, it's "nothing special" and they must not mope around.

What else was there to expect from the people who were sure they could defeat god and take his place?

* * *

In two days' time after the discovery of the king's secret quarters, the gamers and their two faithful companions found themselves staring at the Japanese-like architecture of the Werebeast's embassy. The exceptionally tall building pertaining to the 14th race was obviously proof of the defeat against humanity, and maybe that was why it was so high and mighty. Sora was almost eager to take the building down himself, since the race's eminent loss was, indeed, eminent.

Being welcomed by the old geezer that was, apparently, the ambassador's grandfather, was strange. It was just like any greeting, but the problem laid on his demeanor. He seemed confident, peaceful, and slightly amused. He also seemed oblivious to the fact that Sora was aware of every dirty secret and lie the Werebeasts were involved in. Being the profiler Sora was, this was normal of a human being. The teenager was as confident as the elder had been since their arrival, but that was a normal thing, not provoked by any sort of realization. And remember how I said both siblings were quite hypocritical? Sora was even more unfair about this than Shiro, a rare occurrence. Being the conniving bastard he was proud to be, he would not let anyone be more boastful that he was, whether that meant having to completely humiliate them or not.

This was one of the normal situations where he forced his opponent to feel such self-deprecation that he needed to go hide from the menacing eighteen-year-old. And how he relished these opportunities!

They ascended in the modern looking elevator, Jibril mocking the lower race that the old man besides them belonged to, and the siblings simply holding hands, sneaking a glance or a smile each other's way. It was almost funny to see the reactions the elderly man had to being ridiculed, that just meant that he was not as confident in his country and Izuna's skills in games as he tried to appear he was. To be fair, it was obvious the siblings would win, even with an Old Deus commanding their country. In fact, Miko was the only reason they didn't just destroy the country and get their Race Piece. Although Sora and Shiro were sure they could take the Old Deus on, should the shine priestess summon her as he knew she could, they weren't desperate enough to ruin Imanity's technology supporters. Maybe after the countries allied they could play against the representative of the Werebeasts.

They arrived at the conference room and were met with the adorable sight of Izuna Hatsune. She had slight contrasting personalities and bared a slight hatred for humans, but it made her even cuter overall. She didn't seem to be too mean to the couple once they introduced themselves. "I get it. She was not the one to fight the previous king. Ino, however, seems to be horrified by our race. Probably because he is already scared. And I haven't even made fun of him… This is certainly going to go well for Blank." Sora ponders under his breath as the sit down at the big conference table. Shiro tries not to laugh, but the corners of her lips seem to have a mind of their own. Sora is almost giddy with excitement. He really wants to embarrass Ino and his race, leaving Izuna out of the discussion because, much like Shiro, her cuteness is sort of distracting. Nothing he can't handle, though, much unlike Shiro.

He then proceeds the intricate process that is taunting his adversaries. It is much like knocking over perfectly aligned dominoes. The first few ones are unnoticed but, once every single one of them is on the cold ground, all that's left to do is rebuild. Only Sora won't let them get back on their high horse. If that's the case, then all that's they can do is give in. It's also like chess. Slowly cornering your opponent until they are at their mercy.

He begins by exposing the pitiful tricks every Werebeast can do with a little practice. Sora can see the beads of sweat rolling out of the man's forehead as he confirms that the teen really knows how to do "Cold Reading" and is tempted to snicker.

Strike One.

"I'll tell you what we came here for." Sora announces and stands up, followed by Shiro. They stand in front of the big screen that is now displaying a map.

"We, Sora and Shiro, designate representatives of the Imanity," starts Sora, looking as high and mighty as he can muster, "the rank 16 race, and the kingdom of Elkia…"

They turn around as Shiro continues the speech, "… have blessed you, the Eastern Federation," her soft voice doesn't tremble, and she looks more intimidating with her child like voice than her perverted brother ever could. Everyone looks attentively at Shiro as she carries on, "with the opportunity to be the first step on our path to world domination."

Grandfather and granddaughter both sigh solemnly, "We challenge you to a game between nations," and as she mutters these words both Jibril and Steph gasp.

"…for everything the Eastern Federation has on this continent!" Both say at the same time, pointing at the former kingdom of Elchea, which now occupied a much smaller part of the map.

Strike Two.

Steph needed convincing that this was actually happening, and Sora gladly delivered.

"Oh, and we're not changing our bet. It's still Steph's panties." The human to whom said panties belonged was outraged, although no one seemed to care. "You should have bet Izuna's panties while you could."

"Too bad." He taunted, about to corner him when the older man interrupted.

"Not so fast! I know something that could ruin you two siblings, and I can tell every person in the kingdom you stupid monkeys live in… Feel like threatening exposing us now?" Ino asks.

"Yes, even more now. How dare you threaten us! That shows as much cowardice as hiding in a rabbit hole. This just shows that you are so _scared_ of us winning that you become desperate enough to spy on us." The older man is mad and Izuna fears he might do something rash, but knows better than to stop him. Ino is about to speak, but Sora continues.

"Jibril, would you mind taking Steph out of the room and explaining what the Werebeasts actually spied on?" The Heavenly Winged nods and drags a very confused girl out of the conference.

"So," the teenager begins, "would you like to disclose all these "important" secrets you think you have on us?" His request is skeptical, and the immature elder is getting redder with anger.

"If it wasn't important why didn't your friend know?" He tries to mock, but the siblings shrug it off.

"Just because Steph didn't know, doesn't mean it's important. In fact, we don't tell her unimportant facts most of the time. Take for example, we didn't tell her about challenging the Eastern Federation." A vein popped in the ambassador's grandfather's head because of the implied meaning of what he had uttered.

"You know that doing… that… with a member of your family is wrong!" The older man was fuming as he dished out.

"And what exactly do you think we do? Also, spying on people's personal lives is also wrong, but you don't seem to mind. I don't actually need to explain mine and Shiro's personal affairs to you, or anyone. Go ahead then, tell everyone, even Tet, about whatever you seem to have discovered. We're still playing against you. Video Games were always Blank's specialty. Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that yet!" Both Werebeasts were dumbfounded and with their mouths in an O-shape.

"Now, if you'd let me finish… Jibril, Steph, you can come in now." The girls came in swiftly, Jibril dragging Steph, who looked like she had frozen. Jibril had also been surprised, but Steph's face was as pale a ghost. No one seemed to notice this but Jibril.

"What was I going to say then? Right, right…" He towered over Ino and smirked menacingly. "Too bad, old man."

Strike Three.

"Check Mate."

* * *

After they left the building both siblings started laughing uncontrollably, for no apparent reason. As the sun set with its golden and red rays illuminating the embassy, everything seemed to glow around the building. The laughter continued and even Jibril snickered a bit.

"D-did you see his face when he saw the race piece! Hi-la-ri-ous…" Sora was doubled over, chuckling madly. Shiro giggled even more at the memory.

"He looked like he was going to cry when you told him that you had never lost in a video game!" The angel added. Even more laughter erupted from their mouths. Sora struggled to keep walking with all the laughter. When he finally stood up again he noticed Steph glaring at him. If looks could kill, the one Steph was giving him would have pierced through him like a bullet. Heaven hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Steph?" The Elchea inhabitant said nothing and walked in front of him, causing the Flϋgel to halt as well. Steph looked at him in the eyes, and then slapped him once. Then she slapped him again.

"What was that for?" Jibril asked as the boy squirmed on the ground while Shiro patted his head soothingly. Steph finally smiled and her eyes twinkled with relief and happiness.

"One was because he is threatening to extinct our race and the other is because he made me fall in love with him even though he already had a… girlfriend?" She laughed uncertainly. Sora finally sat up in the grass surrounding the plains besides the Eastern Federation's building. Shiro nodded at the name she had been attributed by the human girl and Sora followed suit and smiled at his sister, and also, apparently, girlfriend.

"I didn't mean to." He responded.

"Didn't mean to do which? Whatever, I don't even care. You are forgiven. Let's go home." She admitted as Jibril stretched her wings and prepared to bring them to the palace.

* * *

Shiro sat in bed, looking at the bathroom door. Today was the sixteenth, and Sora was going through an emotional crisis. Shiro was worried, for he had never been willingly separated from her.

Only Sora knew why he was feeling like this, though. He couldn't tell her he was about to battle Kurami, for that would completely ruin his plans. But ever since they had admitted their feelings towards each other, they had never been separated, and even before they had done so it was the same way. And so, because he felt so damn vulnerable, he had done what every teenage girl had done at least once. Locked himself inside the bathroom. He had to barricade the door, for the palace was so old-fashioned that it didn't even have locks on doors, with the exception of the throne room. So now he sat atop the closed seat of the toiled. He had not cried, for he had to be strong about this, but he had done something much worse.

He had taken a bath.

It had been such a long time since he had showered, and he hadn't had the opportunity of showering without a bathing suit ever since Shiro and he had made that promise. It felt really nice, as the water soothed his heavy heart. _This was all for the best_, he told himself. But who was he kidding, he couldn't be separated from the love of his life for a second, how would he deal with missing her for a whole day?

_"__This is my mission, I know she'll figure it out in time, and as long as I don't forget her I will be fine. And how could I ever forget her? I even doubt any pledge could make me do so. It would be like forgetting myself, but much worse. I know she won't forget me either. No matter how bad I am for her, which, let's face it, is a lot, I know she'll always have a place for me in her heart. That's the only thing that allows me to put myself and her in this amount of psychological pain." _Stepping out of the shower with a lighthearted chuckle he dressed and stepped outside, to find his sister looking at him with bloodshot eyes and a slight frown.

She hopped out of the bed and knocked him into the ground with an embrace. They sat like that for a while, their hearts beating at a generally fast pace, something they were used.

"Will… you… ever… leave?" Shiro looked at him as if hoping for him to be sure he wasn't.

"Never." It pained him to lie this, but he had to calm her. Either she couldn't tell that he was lying, or she loved him too much to care, he didn't know, but kissed her nonetheless, as if he could put all his feeling into one single action. He could never show her how much he loved her, he himself could not ascertain the magnitude of his feelings, for they could not be contained in the small space that was his heart, but he hoped she knew. They stayed like that until they ran out of air, then just laid there as she slowly fell asleep. In his arms it was like she was under a spell that calmed her down and made her forget all the problems.

Who cared about wings when she had him? As long as he promised to catch her when she fell, she would be able to fly, even without wings.

They didn't need world domination as long as they had each other. Even so, they were still a very ambitious king and queen. And although she had him and he had her, didn't mean that they couldn't have the rest of the world in the palm of their hands too. And Blank wasn't going to let anyone take what was theirs. Did I mention they were not only hypocritical, but also possessive?

Those are the best qualities for rulers, after all.


	7. Black, White and Red

**Hi guys! Another chapter has arrived. So sorry it was late, but next chapter will be delivered on time and will be extra large. This chapter is actually more of a build up for chapter eight. That's why it's sort of small, which I profusely apologize for. Also, if you haven't read my other fanfictions, you could check them out, if you'd like. **

**I also made a big cliffie at the end of this chapter, hope you don't mind that much. This chapter was mainly fluff, and a bit of hurt/confort, but that is because next chapter is mainly drama. Apart from that, after the next two chappies, the story continues with the help of only the manga, and my imagination and after chapter 12 or something, the plot is only influenced by the one up there. And I don't mean god, I mean my super-sayan brain.**

**I also need your opinion, do you think I should make another story? It'll be for NGNL, and it won't have inpact on my stories, exept for, maybe, a slight delay, but I'm not sure if I can do 4 chapters per week. Be sure to let me know, your support is what motivates me the most. **

**-Marry**

* * *

The tears kept falling. He couldn't go. He promised. He said he'd never leave. Why would he leave?

How could he leave?

Steph kept trying to calm her down, but she couldn't think. Maybe if she thought about it. Maybe, just maybe, if she thought about it, she'd find a way for him to come back.

All of her fears and weaknesses were exposed. What if he had never wanted to come back to her?

What if he was just lying?

What if he never loved her?

.

.

.

What if he wasn't real…?

She'd worry about it later, now Shiro just had to _think_

* * *

She clutched the fabric of his shirt, letting the tears fall out, even when she thought they were all gone. He hadn't left after all. For a second there, she had believed he wasn't real, and that he wouldn't come back. How could she think that?

Shiro had always been a very emotionless girl. Ever since she remembered, everyone around her had given her looks of hate, shame, sadness, and all other emotions that inflicted pain on one's heart. She'd never felt the so-called love she'd heard from people or books. She'd never seen the color of happiness, and had never seen someone's eyes shine. Her life was a dull white. But at least it wasn't a dark black, though she was sure the world was capable of inflicting the misery that led someone to live in a dark, dark world. She'd seen it firsthand one time. She'd seen it because, in her white facility, painfully blank like her life and so, so suited for her, there were several floors.

The first floor was for people like her. Extraordinarily smart, intelligent enough to see the world in its true light, and as so, unordinary to a point where you wanted to study them like lab rats. Everyone had a skill that they excelled in due to their genius brains. Hers was gaming, but there were others, like mathematicians and scientist, better than the ones that had studied all their life for their almost inexplicable amount of knowledge. And all under the age of ten. The own floor was all white just like everyone in it. Pure yet colorless.

The second was for people who had issues. Not the mental kind of issues, the ones that made you lose your sense of right and wrong and right, but instead, the problems this world's fate seemed to have delivered to them. Ranging from rape to attempted murder, these people were scarred. To Shiro, the people on this floor had one of two colors. They could be either yellow or dark blue. If one was yellow, that means their scars were healed and that they could move on. The yellow represented the brightness of a new day ahead of them. If not, it meant they were dark blue, unable to fight their inner demons, and so, full of despair throughout their stay in the facility. Shiro knew what this world did to them, its corruption was the downfall to all these people's lives, and it scared her that something like this could happen to her. But even more terrifying was becoming like the occupants of the third floor.

The third and last floor was restricted to the building's specialists, the people in charge, and the staff. No one but them left that floor, or went up to it. Shiro had heard rumors, but didn't actually know the type of people that were treated there. Until one cloudy day, that is.

It wasn't a particularly interesting day, Shiro had been reading a random novel to ease her boredom, sometimes playing a chess match against herself. In the middle of the afternoon, however, something happened. A sound played itself like one of those alarms you would hear in the supermarket, but instead of hearing 'Clean up on isle four', the albino heard something mortifying.

"Satomi Hyame has escaped floor three. All security, head to the second floor."

The message repeated itself, and Shiro was very surprised. If the man had escaped, then he must have been a prisoner. She didn't have much time to think about it, since, from the library, she saw the elevator going down.

Then, she saw him. Dark brown bangs covering his eyes, a twisted smile placed upon his lips, a gun in his hand. He didn't have ragged breathing, a shivering arm, or tears in his eyes. He felt no remorse as he pulled the trigger on the receptionist that was frozen still in fear. It went through her head as the man kept walking forward. Two seconds later Shiro saw the police and the facility's securities all coming near him. He didn't seem to care, and just grabbed a child and pressed the gun to her skull. The girl was autistic, but tears silently flowed out of her eye sockets. When he looked at her though, the girl screamed. Then, taking the bangs right of his eyes, he looked at the red-eyed girl. Shiro felt absolute terror in his eyes. His eyes seemed so dark, you couldn't have guessed that they used to be red, except for the dark red color that remained in part of his eyes. Not only that, they were also darkest color she had ever seen. It was pure black, the type of black that absorbed all other hues of any color. He smirked a bit more, and then went into full-blown laughter. He then pressed the gun further into her head, drawing a bit of blood, and finally pressed it against his own forehead, while looking straight at Shiro, and fired.

All Shiro saw was blood. Sprayed on the innocent girl who was now shivering and crying. Across the walls. Pooled around Satomi's body. Running from the ceiling. Even in the secretary's desk.

The red of all the blood was so dark, unlike her eyes, and no noise was made. After a minute or two, the police has retrieved the bodies and the young girl has been rushed to the hospital, but Shiro has already fled. She ran faster than ever before, and stopped at her corner. The library had a corner where she always read all her books. As she traversed through the stacks, she found the book she'd been looking for. The Origin of Colors. The old book told of the way colors had first appeared. She grabbed a nearby pen that she had used once, and crossed out the books definition of black. She wrote in "Devoid of emotion or remorse. Mentally abused to the point of no return", in neat kanji. Her eyes widened once she noticed a bit of dried blood on her palm. She rubbed it off, but not without widening her eyes even more.

Why was she acting like this? She had just seen the darkest color, and it had not made her fear it, yet fear it might happen to her. Was she really this messed up?

Was she really this dark?

What happened to being the pure white?

_What was happening_ _to her? _

_Why couldn't she think?_

Five days later, she was brought to a new home with the woman who had left her in a place which emptied out her heart, and the boy who would fill it up again.

* * *

This was why she thought he wasn't real. Because she had always been dark, until she met him. And, in that moment of pure sadness, she had the feeling she was used to already. Loneliness. Being all alone made her feel dark, and being dark made her feel hopeless. The moment she admitted to herself that Sora was real, the colors flooded back. But maybe she had just wanted to believe he was real, because her eyes would become like Satomi's if she didn't.

In the end, all that mattered was that he didn't let go of her hand. And she didn't even want to think what would happen if he did.

She stopped clutching his shirt, and saw him smile at her. She returned the gesture, but her eyes looked conflicted nonetheless.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" Sora almost felt scared to ask, he could always tell what Shiro was thinking, but he was at a loss.

"Nii, what… color… am I?" It certainly was a weird question, but he knew the answer nonetheless. He smirked and looked at her.

"You're red." Sora said calmly. It seemed he had put some thought into this answers, and it made her smile slightly.

"Blood red?" Shiro questions again, head slightly down, the memories flooding her mind.

"Of course not. Bright red, like the rays of the sun when they rise at dawn. It excites me of the amazing things to come, it gives me hope for a new day, it reminds me of your eyes. It's my favorite color, you know?" He is enveloped in a big hug before he could finish speaking.

"Shiro, you are not dark or sad. You are my guiding light, you couldn't shine as bright as you do if you were dark. Even without me you are still Shiro. You will always be surrounded by whiteness, but you are too outstanding to be such a boring color. Maybe your mother should have named you Aka." This made her smile. He always knew how she felt inside. Even if he said otherwise, he was the reason she wasn't dark.

His love for her is what made her red.

He had her heart at the palm of his hand and he didn't even know it. She trusted him enough to give him her everything, for he already owned her soul.

That's why she was scared of losing him. Shiro would be no more without Sora. Tears flowed through her eyes once more as he hugged her.

"You broke your promise." She said with hardly any sound. His eyes travelled to the ground. He hated to see her cry.

"I know. I think it hurt me more than it hurt you, though. I'll never put my love for you on the line again, even if I know it won't waver. I couldn't deal with losing you." The tears stopped. She was surprised. His tone didn't sound apologetic. It sounded remorseful, as if he was making a promise to himself, and not to her. And that meant so much more. Because he didn't need to apologize to her. He had done plenty of that when they had been reunited. He was apologizing to himself, like he had done something that deserved harsh punishment.

"Nii… is forgiven." She smiled at him. He smiled at her, but it turned into a smirk as his eyes gleamed with that slightly immoral emotion that made her heart stop.

"I really missed you, Shiro." She nodded, fearing that nothing would come out if she tried to speak. Sora could be alluring when he tried. No wonder so many girls in Disboard fell for him. He was really good at making girls blush, Shiro notwithstanding.

He gave her a peck on the lips, one that evolved into a kiss when she wrapped her small arms around his neck. They were in their own little world now, a place where no one had the right to judge, not that the siblings cared what others thought of their love, somewhere much better than their world, and even better than Disboard.

Shiro had missed this too. And maybe she'd really missed him too,

Just maybe.

* * *

Kurami stared out of the castle window. Feel was next to her, reading a book on "How to kill Flϋgels", her new favorite novel. As the elf looked up from her book to see her friend's worrisome expression. Kurami wasn't one to get lost in thought, only when faced with very important decisions.

"Kurami, what's wrong?" Fii placed her hand on the human's, and the purple-eyed girl was startled out of her daydream.

"I know something is going on between Sora and Shiro." She announced. The elf girl's attention was caught, that pair was always up to something.

"Like what~?" Feel's singsong voice drenched in curiosity, she was always one to gossip.

"It's something wrong. I can't really see the memories clearly. They're too recent." The younger girl tried to concentrate. It's like solving a puzzle. You know that if forms a clear picture, but she can only see pieces. Her eyes widen as she finally sees clearly. An unlit office. Computer screens. Boxes and ramen bowls. Two people, one maroon-haired and one light-blue-haired. Their lips are locked. What?!

"Shiro and Sora are in a relationship!" She practically screams, and it reaches the ears of two siblings that are in the adjacent room.

Crap.


	8. Yuri?

**I am finally back... and with a VENGEANCE! I am incredibly sorry I couldn't update earlier, but I was on vacation and there was no internet connection, much to this otaku's desmay. I'm sorry again, and I promise the chapters to all my other fics (and one I'm posting the first chapter for) will be posted tomorrow, but it's super late here and I'm incredibly tired. **

**Also, some new pairings are featured in this chapter! Yay for yuri! And remember how no fluff was happening in this chappie? I lied. There was some fluff!**

**I you guys are reading the manga like me, on baka tsuki, I want to announce I've already started thinking up the ajustments to volume four. How do you guys think Shiro's going to react to Sora making another girl fall in love with him? You might just have to stick around (shameless plug-in for you guys to continue reading His Queen). See you guys next week!**

**-Marry**

Six people sat in a big room. If there were such a word to describe the feeling of being the opposite of claustrophobic, it would be perfect for this scenario. For now, we'll just go with… Awkward. Because this was the very definition of awkward. What's "this", you ask?

"This" is six people, all of which know that the queen and king of Imanity, Sora and Shiro, are in a relationship. There would be nothing wrong with a king and a queen falling in love…

If they didn't just happen to be siblings. And as the inhabitants of Elchea scream and shout in spite, mostly because of their rulers' decision to bet the race piece in a game against the Werebeasts, it feels as if everyone is condemning them, were it because of their relationship or their choices. In short, this is all very awkward. So, Sora, being the awkward expert he is, decides to worsen the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"So, let's talk about the elephant in the room."

"…" No one dared to speak, and Sora's hopeful smile turned into a frown. He was about to try and sort out the situation, but he was interrupted by a barely hearable voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurami voice under her breath. If Sora wasn't sitting right next to her, he wouldn't have caught her whisper. The maroon-haired boy turned to her, a confused look in his eyes, and his head turned sideways, resembling a dog who had just heard a weird noise that it didn't recognize. In a puppy it would have been adorable, but like this, it made Kurami feel like he didn't understand the gravity of his acts, and it was quite unrespectable of him.

"What?" He dared ask, and she was just about to explode in anger. "_How much more childish can he get?" _was the question echoing through the purple-eyed girl's mind. She stood up and jammed her whitened knuckles into the table, gaining the attention of all present.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! How dare you take advantage of an innocent girl, much less your own sister?! You are despicable." As she prepared to slap him, Shiro stood up with no warning, and grabbed Kurami's hand, with much more force than she expected. Her eyes were a dark red, much darker in comparison to their usual shade, and even Sora was surprised.

"Stop." Shiro's commanding voice resounded in the largest room of the palace. It was so demanding in powerful, that Jibril felt a shiver down her spine, and the Flϋgel was known for being absolutely fearless. Kurami opened and closed her mouth, much like a fish, and sealed it shut at last. "Sit." The blue-haired girl ordered, and Kurami followed suit. She had wanted to rebel against the young girl, but it was her body wouldn't let her. A minute of silence followed, until the girl from another world broke it.

"How dare _you_. You don't have any right to judge us. Sora tells me that we are not the only ones to have forbidden thoughts about the one we love, is that right?" Her voice surprises Sora and everyone at the table. They had never heard her speak so many words in one sentence. This is how much she cares about Sora, and it shows. She'd only momentarily get rid of her anthrophobia for him, and that meant the world to him. This display of affection is much better than a thousand love confessions. But he knows how much this takes a toll on her. All the talking makes her head pound and her heart race in fear. Nonetheless, he just tightens the grip on her hand, and she visibly relaxes. On the other hand, Kurami is anything but relaxed. She is as embarrassed as she can be, a lone tear threatening to spill. It was no secret she loved Feel in a more-than-friends way, but she was her only mother figure, and the veil-wearing human knew she and the elf could never pursue a relationship. Even so, the inconspicuous thoughts she locked away in her mind kept her awake at night, and she couldn't deny that they were wrong and immoral.

"Maybe it's you who is despicable. You judge us even though you feel the same way. Maybe it's your jealousy of not being able to confess your feelings that makes you want to attack us with your vile words. You are just a hypocritical girl, who is selfish enough to take her problems out on people who have nothing to feel bad about." Shiro's voice was full of venom, but it differed a lot from the way she usually spoke. Her sophisticated tone, pointing out the flaws of her friends words. It made Jibril wonder if this was her master's true personality. Maybe this was what she would have become if she hadn't met Sora. The pink-haired angel had to admit that it was the scariest tone she had heard. Shiro's tone, it didn't need any of the Flϋgel's destructive power to make someone cower in fear. The Heavenly Winged felt tempted to squeal in delight. Her masters were truly wonderful, they always kept her on her toes. Meanwhile Steph was shivering. She'd been practically serving the two siblings, ever since she fell in love with one of them, and she hadn't seen this side of Shiro, nor had she expected it, and, quite frankly, it made her feel scared. It was sultry, it almost reminded her of the voice of a one of the Old Deus, wise and overpowering. She hadn't actually heard the voice of a member of the first ranked race, but she'd heard the stories that her grandpa had told her, and this sounded just like it did. The first time the young girl had used that tone, it had made Steph almost wet her panties. Steph looked at Shiro, and then at Sora, who wore a proud smirk on his lips, and realized that they truly were meant to be. If Shiro, the innocent, adorable, quiet girl, would stand up for their love with such… ferocity, then she must really love him. She'd known of their love for a while, even before they told her, but she had always hoped he would look at her the way he did Shiro. Now, she knew it not to be possible. Sora would only have eyes for his sister. Just as Steph accepted this fact, she felt something lift from her heart. Her eyes widened, and as she looked at the eighteen-year-old virgin, she felt love. But not the love she used to feel. The pleasant love, a love which couldn't cause her heartbreak or tears. A friendly, sweet love. The kind of emotion that didn't make her feel bitter when she realized he would never love her the way she used to. The pledge's effect was gone. Apparently, Tet had some humanity in him, and decided it was too evil to keep her in love with someone who was hopelessly in love with someone else. The blue-eyed human was so happy that she could just kiss someone. She settled for the next best thing and grabbed the hand of the person closest to him, who happened to be Jibril. The winged-girl's yellow eyes widened as she looked at the human's soft expression and wide smile. Jibril nodded understandingly as she understood the reason for such glee. She smiled back, and, for a moment, Steph was caught off guard by the kindness revealed in Jibril's ruthless eyes. She'd never noticed how pretty they were. She thought it was best not to think too much about it, for Kurami had started crying and stood up again. A pained look in her eyes, she dared to look into Shiro's piercing vermillion orbs, and shuddered when her eyes met hers, the look of utter anger present in them. Kurami prevailed, however, and she spoke once more.

"You're right, you are always right. I am jealous. I wish I could be as SICK as you two are, and confess my feelings. But I can't, and I won't. I could never do that to Fii." The girl lashed out, not realizing her own words, her eyes widening when she finally does. She looks fearful as she looks at her most precious friend. The elf's hand on her mouth, the shock evident on her colorful eyes. Kurami feels like she's trapped, so she runs out of the big room, a room where all of these people's feelings were exposed. Feel follows her friend, the elf's own heart fragile and beating rapidly.

Tears spill out of Shiro's eyes, as Sora hugs her like the precious jewel she is. Jibril feels she should let her masters have a moment alone, and grabs Steph's hand, dragging her out of the room, blissfully unaware to the magenta-haired girl's blush.

Now it was only the two siblings left in this massive room. Sora held Shiro's pale chin and lifted it so that she could look straight at him.

"I am so proud of you, Shiro. You are always managing to amaze me." He chuckles lightly, and wipes off the remaining tears._ 'Shiro really is beautiful' _he thinks, entranced by the beauty that shines even more in the morning sun, and not exactly sure how he managed to stop himself from staring all those years. She notices his eyes transfixed on her, and blushes slightly.

"How did you manage to do that, huh, Shiro?" Sora wonders aloud, not able to contain the curiosity. Even the maroon-haired boy, the best strategist in Disboard, by far, couldn't predict his younger sister. That made him appreciate her so much more. She was the most incredible person he had laid his fiery red eyes on, and she had so much potential, that every time she pulled a stunt like this, she did nothing short of remarkable, astounding everyone who is lucky enough to see her shine.

"I…" She pauses and looks down, blushing once more. "I learned… from nii." She confesses, earning a grin from him, his own cheeks slightly red.

"Stop flattering me, you're making me blush!" Sora says, like he did when he she admitted she was proud of him, not long ago. This time, though, he does not stop himself from kissing her like he did before. His pale lips are on her before she can take notice, earning a soft gasp that turns into a light moan. She asks herself how he is able to change her emotions so quickly, how he can stop her tears before they even start, how he can love her so deeply. She does not have an answer yet, but she hopes she can learn that too.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, don't do that near the windows, some people do not enjoy semi-public displays of affection." A voice interrupts. Sora is quick to take notice of its owner, as well as the situation that has occurred. Kurami Zell is holding hands with her fellow elf, Feel Nilvalen.

"I see the expression "Kiss it better" has proven true once more." is his smart reply. They both share memories, and trust each other with their lives, but that does not mean that they can't hate each other. For now, instead of enacting revenge on the flat-chested girl, he'll settle for making her flustered, something not quite as hard as one would expect. Seeing both girls blush, the siblings snicker soundlessly, their hands intertwined again.

"Sh-shut up!" The 18-year-old commands non-threateningly, and the couple laughs at her attempts to sound the least bit assertive. She can't force herself to care, though, since Fii had kissed her minutes upon discovering about Kurami's crush. The two of them knew they couldn't pull off being secretive with Sora around, so they had walked in the room where mistakes with amazing consequences had been made, a bright smile on their faces.

Not a moment later, Steph and Jibril joined the two couples. Their hands had also been intertwined, but Jibril had gracefully removed her hand from the blue-eyed princess's own, causing the latter to pout ever so slightly. The Flϋgel went to get her masters' some food and refreshments, her mind casually wondering what the group was doing, before her thoughts wondering to Steph's hand, more specifically how good it felt to hold it. Jibril had to admit that she liked Steph. Besides the lack of a backbone, she was a sweet and caring person, something Jibril ought to have mocked hadn't it been so interesting. This girl, despite dumb, at times, had unwavering faith for her race, even after her grandfather had ruined it. The way she would blindingly follow those who inspired her was so incredibly stupid, yet so amazing. Jibril had yet to meet someone with such a big heart. The mood swings, annoying comments, and lack of backbone be damned, Stephanie Dola had the purest soul Jibril had encountered, and it made her want to know more about it.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the two couples had sorted their differences, all thanks to Fii, who had calmed down her companion.

Sora couldn't help but be happy. His plan to sprout love between the girls he was allied with. Since a harem was off limits, this was just as good.

"Let the yuri goodness… BEGIN!"


	9. Author's Note

I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, but **I am ending this fanfiction.** **For Good**. I apologize for all of you who have read or reviewed this story and supported it. I thank you all so much for sticking with it. I have decided to end it for two reasons. One is that I was recently told by a reviewer that my fanfiction has lost its spark. Please don't be angry at the reviewer though, for they are not at fault, I am the one who is, and he/she was simply nice enough to warn me of the mistakes I was committing. As I said, I was alerted, and I realized that I was ruining the story. I felt constantly pressured to upload more, and because of that I felt forced to write whatever, so that I could please the readers with a chapter every week. The truth is that I was putting quantity over quality, and the fanfiction I wrote was ruined beyond saving. The other reason is that my personal life has been interfering with writing, and it takes priority over my hobbies, especially since I have a lot on my plate and my responsibilities prevent me from writing.

For those two reasons I am discontinuing this story. I am extremely sorry, and I might end up rewriting it once my personal life sorts itself out.

Not only that, but my other No Game No Life fanfictions are also in hiatus. I am pretty sure those will be continued, though I shouldn't jinx myself, but I am out of ideas for Blank, to put it bluntly, and I'm still figuring out if I'll continue it. Draw Your Life and Disboard High are safe, as far as I know, and I have another NGNL story underway, called Rewrite. Once the first chapter of Rewrite is uploaded, that will mean that I've managed to get a break from my personal affairs and will be able to update that and all my other stories, except this one, for it is over.

Don't get your hopes up about this story getting rewritten, but some reviews might help me write more, and maybe even rewrite His Queen, though for now the future is uncertain.

Thanks for Being Here,

-Marry


End file.
